What is love?
by Joling-chan
Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don’t believe in love? SS, TE
1. The Meeting, minor revision on 251203

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

We hope that you will enjoy this fan fiction that both of us have worked hard on. Thank you. R&R! 

Revised on 25/12/03. Minor revision only.

Disclaimer: We do not own CCS, CLAMP does...

Chapter 1 – The Meeting 

Various thoughts ran through her head. Why did it have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? Unaware of her surroundings, Sakura walked on.

&---Flashback---&

"Cassie what are you doing here? Sakura's coming in anytime and she might see us!" A frantic voice cried.

"Don't be stupid Andy, we both know that Kinomoto is as dense as anything. Besides, once you get what you want from her, you can officially break up with that _child_." A womanly voice replied silencing the first one with a kiss.

" Ahh... Whatever you say... You know I love you more than anything else." Andy replied huskily.

Tears blurred Sakura's vision as she ran from the scene as fast as she could. She had been so blind! How could she have never seen the contact between them? How?! She didn't know how long nor far she ran, all she knew, was that she had to get away from them. Far, far away... She didn't hear a voice calling her back. Only a replay of the scene in her head, over and over again.

&---End of Flashback---&

A loud beep resounded in her ears waking her up from her daze. Two glowing headlights greeted her.

"Ah!!" She yelled fearfully.

She tried to move but her feet were stuck to the ground. She pulled hard yet couldn't move an inch. She shut her eyes tight and a gravel floor soon greeted her as she fell.

There was a loud screeching sound as a black racing car braked. A young tall bishounen man opened the car door and quickly went to her assistance.

Sakura felt faint, was this how dying was like? She liked it. No pain. Far less pain than reality. At least she could forget all about Andy and _her_...

"I do not want to become a murderer," a voice woke her up.

"Eh? I'm still alive?" Sakura opened her eyes in surprise and looked around only to see a tall man towering over her.

- He must be the driver... His hair is brown, could he be a foreigner? - Sakura wondered, staring at him.

"Are you injured?" The bishounen asked.

"I'm... Fine I guess." She replied, trying to get up but winced after a while.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I guessed I must have scratched myself when I fell." Sakura replied, looking at the wound on her leg.

"Here, take my handkerchief and clean up your wound. Excuse me, I'm in a rush now. You really should pay more attention to your surroundings. If not, you might really get knocked down by a car the next time!" The bishounen said hurriedly as he entered his car and drove off.

"Ack, who on earth is that guy? Though he looks good, but he is mean! He didn't even say a word of sorry!" Sakura thought angrily. "But he lent me his handkerchief, so maybe he isn't that bad... I wonder if we will meet again." Sakura said aloud, thoughtfully.

Trying to pick herself up, Sakura tried to find a toilet to clean up her wound while thinking where she could go. She was definitely not going back _there,_ where she'd see _him_!Yet,if she went back home with her eyes red, what would Naoko, her roommate, and best friend say? No. She couldn't face her questions now... She needed time alone.

&---&---&

After cleaning up her wound and bandaging it with that bishounen's handkerchief, she walked to a park bench and just sat there and spent her time thinking and trying to calm herself down.

She remembered all the good times they had shared... She decided then and there that he would be her first and last boyfriend. At the age of 22, many would have laughed at her for that statement but she felt despair only. Why be in a relationship if you're going only going to get hurt in the end?

She wanted to laugh at herself. She knew that this was atrocious. It wasn't like she was ugly, poor or uneducated. Though she wasn't that rich, she was a well-known beauty, had a nice figure, and had completed university. She was very sociable and many had grown to like her from the very minute that they saw her.

"So why doesn't he like me?" Sakura cried out, her emotions getting the better of her.

"No, I cannot cry. I will not cry for this man, he is not worth my tears. I have to be strong and move on. Love in the end will just end up hurting you. I guess I'll have to quit my job now. There's no way I'll be able to tolerate seeing him again." She took out her hand phone with trembling fingers and called her office to inform them that she was resigning. This was a big step for her.

- Now I have to find a new job! A secretary one like my former job would be good since I'm used to it. - Sakura thought as cheerfully as she could.

She went to a newsstand and bought a newspaper. Holding it in her hand, she went back to her apartment, planning to search for open positions there.

&---&---&

"I'm back! Naoko-chan!! Are you there?" Sakura tried to act cheerful, as if nothing had happened.

"Welcome back, Sakura-chan. Are we eating out or do you want to cook?" greeted Naoko with a smile. Naoko was a very recognized novelist.

"Let's cook, I do not really have the time to eat out." Sakura replied.

"Why? Did your company give you a lot of work to do again?" asked Naoko curiously.

"Well, no... Actually I just resigned. He cheated on me so we've broken up. I have decided to resign in order to avoid him, I don't think I can tolerate seeing him. And also I have decided to work as a secretary if I can find a vacancy, So I have to use some time tonight to look for a new job," Sakura replied in a sad tone at first, but soon regained her cheerfulness.

"What?! That fucking idiot Andy cheated on you!? How dare he treat you like that?! Sakura-chan, do you want me to help you to deal with him?!" Naoko shouted angrily. "How dare he do that to my best friend?!"

"Err, there isn't a need for that... Anyway I'm alright now," Sakura quickly replied, sweat dropping, as she knew how violent Naoko could be although she didn't look it.

"Well, Sakura-chan, let's forget about that idiot and cook our dinner okay? What do you want?" Naoko quickly changed the topic as she could sense Sakura's awkwardness towards the matter.

"Let's make pasta!" Sakura was back to her cheerful self again, though deep inside, she was still sad.

&---&---&

"Argh!! Why isn't there a single secretary job? It just isn't my day today." Sakura yelled, throwing the newspaper across the room while looking down at her knee. She had replaced the handkerchief with a proper bandage, and had washed it.

"I wonder if I will be able to return him his handkerchief," Sakura sighed.

- Naoko has a book to write, and Kero has gone over to Yukito's place to stay over for a while. It is so boring to be alone... -

"Sigh... I doubt I'll be able to find a job tonight. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow. Oh well, I'll just treat it as a break from my work." Sakura 'surrendered'.

&---&---&

Sakura woke up the next morning and remembered the day before but quickly put it to the back of her mind. Naoko had left a message for her saying that she was going to look for some inspiration for her latest book.

Sakura quickly got ready and dressed in casual clothing as she decided to go outside and browse. Maybe even find a few job opportunities while at it.

A mere street away from her house was an impressive gray building with countless windows. She walked past it intending to get a coffee or breakfast at the café near it when something caught her eye. Right at the door, she noticed a poster announcing a vacancy for a secretary.

Her eyes lit up as she hurriedly pushed open the door.

"I'll like to apply for the secretary position." Sakura motioned to the poster at the door and said in a pleasant manner to the woman at the counter.

The woman merely looked up and stopped applying her nail polish.

"Just take a number from the box there, interviews start later today. It's the last day to get a number. Starts at 10am and ends at 3pm. No entering later than 10am." She replied in a bored tone, not sounding the least bit interested.

"Right... Thank you." Sakura barely kept herself from rolling her eyes.

She took a number and her eyes almost popped out when she saw it.

"99!?" She exclaimed.

The woman at the desk merely gave her a sardonic smile and went back to admiring her nails.

Sakura gave a sigh and decided to go back home and prepare herself for the interview later.

&---&---&

"1!" A voice shouted. It was the woman who was at the counter earlier now looking extremely alert and perky.

A girl wearing a revealing short black dress stood up and walked into the room. On her face was a conceited look as she brushed past everyone else.

Sakura entered feeling awkward and left out. Out of all the applicants, she was the only one wearing something that reached past the knee, she was wearing jeans and a pink top which fitted her perfectly.

She wanted to gag as she looked at a woman in her 30s with a pimple on her nose who wore a practically transparent dress walk in behind her. She muffled her laughter, so as not to be rude. But it seemed that she was not the only one laughing, there were lots of others doing the same.

All the seats were taken and Sakura felt extremely self-conscious. She almost laughed out loud staring at the woman shouting the numbers. It was that woman at the desk earlier. Now sucking up to her boss.

- I should tell her boss about it later on, for the sake of the company's image - Sakura thought to herself.

She quickly took the seat of the 'pimple woman' and flipped through a magazine lying on the table next to her seat. Several hours passed yet they were still at it. She had last heard 71 before dozing off.

"99! 99! Where is 99?!" The woman called loudly.

"Huh?" Sakura opened her eyes and realized that it was her turn already. She quickly made her way to the office.

She knocked softly on the door, and quickly shook herself awake.

"Come in." A tired voice boomed from inside.

She took in a deep breath and prepared herself.

Sakura entered the room and barely stopped herself from gasping.

"Eriol?!"

End of Chapter 1 

Thank you for reading our story. Whether or not you liked it please review and tell us how we can improve it if you didn't like it. Please give only constructive criticism and not pointless flames. Thanks again.


	2. Making Enemies

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Thank You! We didn't expect to get as many reviews as we got! They really made our day. Anyway, enough of our blabbering, read the story! 

Disclaimer: We do not own CCS, CLAMP does...

In the last chapter... 

"Come in." A tired voice boomed from inside.

She took in a deep breath and prepared herself.

Sakura entered the room and barely stopped herself from gasping.

"Eriol!?"

Chapter 2 – Making enemies 

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing here? I though you are a secretary already?" Eriol asked, surprised.

"Eh, well... I've broke up with Andy and so would like to avoid meeting him again. So I've quit my old job and am here before you!" Sakura replied, trying to sound as happy as she could.

"Oh I see… I sensed that he didn't really like you and was cheating on you but I couldn't be sure about this and didn't want you to be distressed, so I didn't tell you about this. But I should have known..." Eriol said angrily.

"Are you alright now?"

"Eh... Of course! Anyway, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, trying to change the topic.

"Ano... Sakura-chan... Do you remember that I told you that I'm working in the Li's Company for my friend?" Eriol asked as he gave Sakura one of his have-you-forgotten-already looks.

"Eh, yeah. Huh? This is the Li's company?! Opps... Sorry, I did not realize what company it was when I came in." Sakura replied slightly blushing.

"Oh really, then I guess I shouldn't hire you since you don't even know what company you are applying for?" Eriol said jokingly.

"Hey, that was mean!" Sakura protested.

"Oh well, anyway, you absolutely have no idea how happy I am to see you here." Eriol replied breaking the awkward silence then threatened to follow while sinking into his chair.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oh Eriol, your eyes are like two endless pools, captivating me." At this, Eriol made a gagging sound.

"If it wasn't because I'm unable to cope with the workload... I would never subject myself to such torture!" Eriol continued.

Sakura sniggered at him and replied, "Then shall I seduce you too? My beloved."

"Whatever. Anyway let's get down to business and not waste anymore time. Well where's your resume? Though we know each other already, there'll be no privileges." Eriol stated.

"Yes... I don't want to get my job by pulling strings. Here's my resume." Sakura replied while taking out her resume from her bag.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura and I'm hoping to get a job as a secretary in this company. I believe that I have the ability to help the company to do even better than it is doing now. Rest assured that if I'm hired, I will work for the company to the best of my abilities. You can refer to my resume and I'm confident of my abilities." Sakura introduced herself formally and skillfully.

Eriol merely nodded his head and proceeded to ask her questions.

&---&---&

Sakura sighed as she reached home. Her interview with Eriol had gone by rather successfully and he had asked her to wait for his call if she was hired. She didn't know why, but she was deadbeat. The minute she entered her room, she fell onto her bed, fast asleep.

&---&---&

Another day had passed by again. She had a very high chance -- 99 according to Eriol, of getting the job as the applicants so far had failed to impress him, horribly in fact. However, she had continued to look for jobs in the newspapers just in case a better person had turned up after her.

"Not a single suitable job? Sheesh! What luck!" Sakura gave an exasperated sigh.

A telephone ring alerted her. - Must be Naoko-chan telling me she's staying out again.-

"Moshi moshi? Naoko-chan?" Sakura asked in a lazy tone.

"Nah… I'm Eriol. I have called to inform you that you have been officially hired by the Li's company to be Hiiragizawa Eriol's secretary. Omedaeto!

Like I expected, all the other interviewees were farrr from the mark, except for a few. But they are nowhere as good as you. Glad that you will be working for me Sakura-chan!" Eriol said smiling at the other end of the phone.

"Hontou?! I'm hired?" Sakura asked excitedly. She couldn't believe her ears, she had been hired!

"Yup, you are." Eriol smiled, knowing that she would be thrilled.

"Yatta!!" Sakura screamed, jumping around the phone. "When can I start work?"

"Well, you can start tomorrow if you want. You are supposed to report to work at 9 am everyday. But you have to report to work at around 8 tomorrow as I'm going to show you around the company and introduce you to other people and show you what are you suppose to do for your work. In this company, I'm so called the second most important person so you'll have to work extra hard," Eriol explained.

"Okay, then I'll meet you at 8am tomorrow." Sakura confirmed.

"Oh yeah, and to make sure you don't oversleep, have at least 5 alarm clocks beside you okay? Eriol said smirking, knowing full well that she would oversleep otherwise. "Oh , how is Keroberous doing?"

"Hey! That is mean! I don't oversleep now! Eh well, I guess I won't, hehe... Well Kero is fine. He is at Yukito's house and will be returning in another few days I think." Sakura replied.

"Well anyway I have work to do. So I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Ok! Ja ne!"

Sakura was still in shock. This was her second job.

"I can't believe that I'm that lucky!" Sakura exclaimed.

Just then, the phone rang again.

- I wonder who is it now -

"Moshi Moshi?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura-chan! Gomen, I'm not able to come home today as I have work to do and have to stay at my office. So you don't have to wait up for me. Gomen ne…" Naoko apologized.

"Oh well, it is okay. Anyway Naoko-chan, I have…" Sakura was cut off halfway.

"Ah! Gomen ne Sakura-chan, I have to go now. Tell me tomorrow okay? Oyasumi" Naoko said in a rushed tone as she hung up the phone.

"..."

- Never mind, I guess I'll tell her about it tomorrow - Sakura thought happily.

&---&---&

Sakura couldn't really sleep that night as she was too excited about tomorrow. Soon she fell asleep dreaming about what she would do tomorrow. She dreamt that she reported to work and Eriol was her boss. Then it changed to a person that looked awfully familiar to her and he swept her into his arms and just as he was about to kiss her...

All _five_ of her alarm clocks rang.

"For crying out loud!" Sakura yelled frustrated. She wanted to see what would happen next, but thinking of her job, she pulled herself up and dressed herself in record time to go to work. It was within walking distance, so she set off 30 minutes early not wanting to make a bad impression and to impress Eriol.

She barely stepped one step out of her house when an arm grabbed hers.

"What on Earth?! Li, let go of me! You two-timing bastard! We are through! You still dare to come here after what you have done to me!" Sakura yelled pulling her arm free from Andy. (A/N: please note that there is no typo in the above sentence.)

"Wait Sakura! I'm sorry about that day. It's all Cassie's fault, she seduced me. I wanted to explain to you today at work but I heard that you'd quit so I came here to speak to you." Andy tried in vain to explain.

"It's Kinomoto to you. Am I supposed to feel honored? You think I will fly back into your arms again?" Sakura asked sarcastically. She quickly continued, "The answer is NEVER! Li, if you really loved me, nothing that bitch did would have changed your loyalty to me. I'm in a hurry now so get lost! We are over!"

"Sakura... I'm really sorry. Can't we patch things up?" Andy asked, making a last attempt.

"No. You should have known what the outcome would be the minute you cheated on me. Don't you ever appear in front of me again and bother me. I don't wish to see your face." Sakura replied coldly as she walked away ignoring him.

"Sakura... Someday, you'll be crawling back to me! I swear!" Andy said in a low and eerie voice.

&---&---&

"Sakura-chan! I can't believe that you're actually early for once! Hold on please, I'll just settle a few documents and I'll take you around the office and introduce you to everyone. You can sit at the sofa at the corner there and have a cup of coffee or tea." Eriol said in a surprised tone.

"Alright." Sakura replied while sitting on the sofa waiting.

&---&---&

"Okay, I'm done. We can go now." Eriol said after a while.

Eriol led her outside the room where all the workers were and introduced Sakura.

"Everybody, this is Kinomoto Sakura and she will be my new secretary. Please be nice to her and give her your help if she needs it as she's new to the job."

"Konnichiwa, I'm Kinomoto Sakura, yoroshikun oneigaishimasu!" Sakura introduced herself cheerfully.

"Welcome here, Kinomoto-san. Pleased to meet you!" Everybody greeted her.

After chatting with the workers for a while, Eriol led her into an office with a plate saying 'Li Meiling' on the door.

Eriol knocked on the door and a voice came.

"Come in".

Eriol opened the door, motioned for Sakura to enter before entering the room himself.

"Ohayo Meiling! This is Sakura Kinomoto and she is my new secretary. This is Li Meiling. She's cousin to my boss and friend, Li Syaoran and is the third most important person here!" Eriol introduced them.

- Wow, she is such a beauty! - Sakura admired her in her heart.

"Hi! I'm Meiling. Nice to meet you!" Meiling greeted kindly.

"I'm Sakura, and I'm going to need your guidance! Hope we can get along well!" Sakura replied in an eager tone, she could tell that they are going to get along very well.

"Me too!" Meiling replied.

"Well got to go, going to bring Sakura around the company as she might get lost." Eriol cut them off.

"Hey! I'm not so blur that I'd lose my way!" Sakura protested.

"You never know..." Eriol replied while smirking.

"Hmph!"

"Well, let's go. Ja Meiling! See you in the meeting later." Eriol said.

"You have a meeting later?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, it starts at 9, so let's hurry." Eriol replied as he opened the door, waiting for Sakura to go out.

"Alright, ja Li-san!" Sakura said as she approached the door.

Eriol showed her around the Li's company and soon it was 8.50a.m.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I have to leave now. Please explore the building by yourself while I'm at the meeting. I'll tell you what you'll be doing when I come back. Oh yeah, I have forgotten to introduce you the boss! Oh well, I will introduce him to you later, ja ne!" Eriol apologized.

"Well never mind, sorry to bother you. I…Ahh!!" Sakura exclaimed as she slipped on a pen and fell.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Eriol asked concerned as he caught her.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry for that." Sakura apologized while trying to stand up. "I'm fine, so just go to your meeting."

"Okay then. See you later! Ja!" Eriol said as he rushed off.

Sakura continued her walk around the office. It was very big, that she had to admit, several times bigger than her former office. She might really get lost in here like Eriol had mentioned.

"Hey you bitch!" A rough voice suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

A few seconds later, 3 pairs of hands pulled her into the nearby deserted corner.

"Wha...t? What have I done?" Sakura asked fear evident in her eyes.

-It's my first day here and without doing anything, people hate me? - Sakura thought.

"Don't act dumb. We saw you trying to seduce Eriol. You may look innocent but we know that deep down you are actually a slut. Trying to steal Eriol away from us. Eriol has never been this good to girls before except for his best buddy's cousin, Meiling. This is your last warning whore. Touch Eriol and you'll be sorry." A woman with brown hair threatened.

"Eh? Seduce Eriol? Whenever did I do that?" Sakura asked confused.

- Wow, Eriol-kun seems to be quite popular.- Sakura thought secretly

"You pretended to fall so that he would touch and hug you and you still dare to say you never seduced him, you bitch! Remember our names, I'm Serika Matsuura, the brown-haired one's Maki Tamaki, and she's Ami Kirisawa. We'll be making your stay in this company hell if you dare to lay a finger on Eriol again!" Serika said with a sly smile.

"And just to serve as a reminder darling, look at your desk later." Ami said, smirking.

The trio pushed Sakura as they walked on. Sakura felt herself falling, falling and falling. Yet, something was stopping her fall. Surprised she turned around only to face...

**End of Chapter 2**

Hehe... Hmm... Who could it be? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out! Remember to review! And thanks again for the reviews we received for the last chapter. You know who you are!


	3. Formal Introductions

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Hello! Yay! We got 7 reviews for our last chapter. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and we hope that this chapter won't be below your expectations! 

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS.

**In the last chapter...**

"And just to serve as a reminder darling, look at your desk later." Ami said, smirking.

The trio pushed Sakura as they walked on. Sakura felt herself falling, falling and falling. Yet, something was stopping her fall. Surprised she turned around only to face...

Chapter 3 – Formal introductions A pair of amber eyes stared into her own emerald ones. Slowly, her emerald eyes widened in recognition. -That's the rude bishounen who almost knocked me down the other day! - 

The bishounen merely looked down at her and said in a cold voice, "Hey, watch your step and get off me. I need to go."

"Matte! Your handkerchief…"

But before Sakura could finish, he had walked away.

"The nerve of that guy! He didn't even let me complete my sentence. Who the hell is he and what's he doing here anyway?" Sakura wondered.

- Ah, forget it. I might as well continue exploring the building now. It's most probably going to be a long time before they finish with their meeting.-

&---&---&

Sakura walked to her desk slowly. She had walked round and round the company and until she had known it like the back of her hand except for a certain area that she was not permitted to go.

Sakura stopped in shocked upon arrival at her desk. Her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes turned watery. There, in big bold letters, were the words 'SLUT' and 'BITCH' sprayed in red paint all over her desk.

Her eyes shut tightly as she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. They had gone too far. It's not like they own Eriol-kun and I didn't even do anything! Even as she opened her eyes and stared at the graffiti again, her tears still threatened to spill. Sakura always couldn't stand people being mean to her, or rather, she was not used to it.

- I will not cry and I can't let Eriol-kun know about this. It will only worry him.-

So, slowly, Sakura got up and took long steps towards the toilet. She soon emerged with a wet towel in her hand and a determined look in her eyes.

An hour later, Sakura finally grinned. Though her arms and legs were tired and sore from the intense rubbing as well as the walking back and forth from the toilet, she had finally rid her table of the awful graffiti.

&---&---&

"Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I didn't expect the meeting to last so long. Our meeting started a bit later because the boss was late. Well anyway..." Eriol paused to catch his breath.

"Ano... I think you should catch your breath first." Sakura said smiling.

"Hai." Eriol said while nodding. "Okay, I'm fine now. So I'll bring you to see the big boss as of this company now. Please make sure you behave... He is quite distant to everybody except for Meiling and me, so please don't mind if he says anything rude. Shall we go?" Eriol warned Sakura.

"Hai." Sakura replied.

The two of them set off next to each other. An occasional laugh coming from Eriol.

"That slut, how dare she? Eriol's _mine_!" Serika said as she stared at them from her desk. Her eyes were burning.

"Serika... Remember our pact? Eriol's no _one's_. He's ours'." Maki said in a lazy tone while filing her nails.

"Hai, but I can't stand that bitch being around him." Serika replied angrily.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her. It's 3 against 1. Besides, we can always ask my dad to help. He won't say no to me." Ami reassured her good friends.

"Hai… She'd better not dare to try anything. If she tries to seduce my precious Syaoran too... I swear, she's going to get it from me!" Serika swore determinedly

"It's _us_ Serika, we all like Syaoran. But I'm not worried about the bitch getting Syaoran because of his attitude. Let's discuss this later, if we can't finish our work today we can't leave and if that so, we can't go to our pub as planned." Ami said calmly.

&---&---&

Sakura stared in awe at the gold plate at one of the doors. Meiling's and Eriol's ones had been silver so this office obviously belonged to the boss.

"Hi Asuka-san, is Syaoran in? I have to talk to him." Eriol asked politely.

"Yes, he is inside. Please wait for a moment." The secretary said while picking up the phone and dialing some numbers.

After a while, the secretary spoke, "Sorry to keep you waiting, you may go in."

Eriol nodded as he knocked sharply on the door and it was followed by a quick response. "Come in".

Sakura stepped in tentatively and gulped, this was the big boss she was talking about. If she offended him, she could say goodbye to her job.

"Syaoran, this is Sakura Kinomoto my new secretary. Sakura, this is Li Syaoran my boss." Eriol introduced them.

"Hi," Sakura greeted nervously, not once daring to look at his face.

"Hi." A cold and sharp reply came.

Sakura was alerted by this voice. -This voice sounds familiar, it sounds like…like the bishounen!-

At that thought, Sakura quickly looked up, and indeed, it was the bishounen. He was looking straight at her, with his pair of cold amber eyes.

"It's you!" Sakura blurted out, shocked.

"It's me what?" Syaoran asked, in an annoyed and cold voice.

"You're that guy who almost knocked me down that day! And you didn't even apologize to me at all! Oh my, but then I'm also sorry that I knocked into you earlier and all and didn't even apologize... But you didn't let me have the chance to apologize!" Sakura mumbled extremely quickly until she didn't even know what she was talking about.

"You guys know each other already?" Eriol asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, kind of...."Sakura replied looking at him.

- I can't believe that he is the big boss of this company! -

"Whenever? I don't remember knowing you. We only met twice, so don't conclude that we know each other." Syaoran answered in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry." Sakura said in a soft voice, as she lowered her head.

Seeing this, Eriol quickly said, " Well, since I have already introduced you to each other, I guess Sakura and I should head back to our office to do our work. See you later!"

"Wait! What about your handkerchief? I can return it to you tomorrow since I don't have it with me now." Sakura suddenly remembered.

"Just throw it away or something. I do not want any stuff that has been used by a stranger." Syaoran said as he turned his attention back to his papers.

- Sheesh, what kind of attitude is this? Who does he think he is? The boss? Oops, he is. Hehe... - Sakura blushed inwardly as she realized the stupidity of what she had just thought.

And so, they left Syaoran's office and returned to Eriol's.

"Are you ready to start work now?" Eriol asked

"I'm ready anytime!" Sakura said readily.

"Okay, first of all, you know all the basic things that secretaries do right? Well, at this company it's basically the same. You handle calls for me, sort out some documents and bring in a coffee every morning and if u like, with breakfast too! Hehe... You also have to be present at every meeting." Eriol explained smiling.

"Okay, got that. Anything else?" Sakura asked, nodding.

"Hmm... Nope. Anyway, I should warn you. Stay away from the 3 girls who like to stick together.They are Serika Matsuura, Maki Tamaki, Ami Kirisawa and they call themselves B3, which they refer to as Beauties 3, but we all refer to it as Bitches 3 behind their backs." Eriol said, laughing.__

- Is it the girls whom I met just now? It sounds a lot like them - Sakura thought to herself.

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"They have the biggest obsession with Syaoran and...erm… me. We simply can't stand them. Worst thing is, one of their dad's is an important client of the company and we can't afford to offend him so we don't fire any of them. My previous secretary was scared away by them."

"I see. Thanks for the warning Eriol. Don't worry, I won't leave because of them." Sakura reassured him, while deep in thought.

- So they have a crush on Syaoran too? Weirdoes... Who will like people like him? - Sakura thought.

"Ano Sakura-chan, have they come to look for you for trouble?" Eriol asked concerned.

"NO! Er…I mean no, of course not… Erm... I dun even know who they are. Yeah… so…" Sakura replied unsurely while looking away. She was never any good at lying.

- I must not let him worry for me - Sakura thought.

Being friends for so many years, Eriol could sense whether Sakura was lying without having to read her mind. "Alright, if you say so…" Eriol replied, not believing a word of what she had said.

- If she doesn't want me to know, I will just have to look out for her at all times. I do not want anything to happen to her - Eriol thought.

"Well. I've to go back to work now. There're quite a few documents left behind by the past secretary as well as some new ones. Just work on the ones which say 'urgent'. The rest can be sorted out later. Ja!" Eriol said.

"Okay. Bye!" Sakura said.

Eriol entered his office and Sakura was left at her table. The table was rather messy with several files with 'urgent' on it. Sakura worked on it diligently and soon felt like someone was staring at her.

She looked up and saw a girl who was about her age. Her long ebony hair was let down. In all, she was a beauty. Though it wasn't quite possible, and though Sakura couldn't really believe it, she could have sworn that she had seen stars in that girl's eyes.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked nervously feeling quite uncomfortable under her intense stare.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura replied nervously.

"May I know where Li Syaoran's office is? I need to see him urgently." Tomoyo asked politely.

"Erm... You take a right turn at the corner there and just walk straight. There should be a gold plate at his door there with his name on it." Sakura replied.

"Okay. Thank you so much." Tomoyo replied as she walked off.

Weirdly enough, Sakura could have sworn that she had heard a squeal of "KAWAII" from that girl as she turned the corner. - What is it that is kawaii? -

Sakura shook her head and resumed her work. The girl didn't concern her anyway.

Time passed, and soon it was 6pm. Sakura gave a sigh and prepared to leave. Eriol was right, working here was very demanding. It was far worse than her previous company. But at least there were no disruptions. The entire building here was spacious and barely a sound could be heard at any one time.

She walked to the elevator and just as she heard the distinct sound of the elevator coming, that very girl whom she had met earlier ran in.

"Konnichiwa! It is such good timing!" Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"Konnichiwa. Huh?" Sakura asked, wondering what she meant.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're the perfect build and size and have the KAWAII-est features for my designs. Are you interested in being a model?" Tomoyo asked hopefully.

"Modeling?! Me?! You want me to be a model?" Sakura exclaimed, not believing her ears.

"Hai, don't you worry. You can keep this job but you'll only just have to spend an occasional weekend at my place to try on some outfits. And don't you worry, it pays very well." Tomoyo reassured her.

"But...But..." Sakura replied unsurely. She couldn't believe it.

"No buts. Here's my business card. Give me a call when you've made up your mind. It's been nice talking to you. Got to go, ja ne!" Tomoyo said as the elevator reached the ground floor.

"..."

- What on Earth just happened? Should I accept this job- Sakura asked herself softly as she looked at the card. - So she is a designer -

&---&---&

Still slightly taken back by the modeling offer, Sakura reached her house.

"I'm home! Naoko-chan, are you there?" Sakura said in a bright and cheery voice.

"Hi Sakura-chan, where have you been the whole day? I thought you were jobless? " Naoko asked, her head buried in a book.

"Naoko-chan, remember I had something to tell you yesterday? That thing is that I got a new job as a secretary in the Li's company." Sakura replied.

"Oh... Wait a minute! Did you say the Li's company!?" Naoko lifted her head and stared incredulously at Sakura.

"Yep. Why? What is the big deal?" Sakura asked wondering why Naoko reacted so strongly towards her announcement.

"Why?! Haven't you heard of the Li's company, my dear Sakura-chan? It's the largest company in the world with branches in America, China and practically the entire world!" Naoko exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe you are working there! It is everyone's dream to work there!"

"Nani?! No wonder the building is so big!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I also heard that there are 2 bachelors working in that company and they are the most important people in the company. Everybody is hoping that they can be close to them as they have both the looks and money." Naoko said.

- Oh, no wonder there was such a long queue that time at the interview and the girls all dressed so skimpily. What they're interested in isn't the job but the man -

"Oh yeah, isn't that Eriol's company too? I heard that he is working there." Naoko recalled.

"Yup, and I'm his secretary! And he is one of the bachelors that you have mentioned!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh really? Then I guess it must be really hard on Eriol, since he has such an assistant." Naoko said jokingly. "Eh? Eriol is one of them? I didn't know that!"

"Hey! Anyway I can't believe it! I'm working in such a famous company! Then I guess I should turn down that girl's offer then." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naoko asked curiously.

"Well, earlier in the office, there was a weird girl asking me if I wanted to model for her clothing. I told her I'd get back to her. This is her business card." Sakura explained. "But then I guess I should turn down the offer and concentrate fully on my job now."

Naoko took the business card and her eyes widened as she almost let out a squeal.

"Sakura-chan! It's the Tomoyo Daidouji! The most famous designer ever! I'm a fan of her clothes! Haven't you ever heard of her?" Naoko exclaimed loudly.

"Really?! No, I haven't heard of her. Is she that famous?!" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe it. First she was working in a famous company and next, she might be able to work as a model for the famous designer, Daidouji's clothes?

"Sakura-chan... Where have you been living these years? These names are all so famous! I can't believe you haven't heard of any of them. You'd better not quit your job nor turn down her offer! I can't believe how lucky you are!" Naoko warned Sakura.

"Ano... Naoko-chan..." Sakura said unsurely.

"Sakura-chan! This is a great chance for you to make a name for yourself." Naoko cut in.

"Fine. I'll call her then." Sakura was helpless against her friend.

Even as she picked up the phone, she couldn't help but wonder, why had Tomoyo wanted to see Syaoran.

End of Chapter 3 

Hehe... It isn't that much of a cliffhanger this time is it? Thanks for the reviews once again! Please remember to review our story.


	4. Love at First Sight, revised on 241203

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Hello. This is a revised version of chapter 4 as we thought the previous one was not that well done. Thank you. The storyline is basically the same but there's a little difference here and there. It's up to you if you want to read it again. Thank you. 

Revised on 24/12/03. Original version posted on 1/12/03

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, we don't.

**In the last chapter...**

"Fine. I'll call her then." Sakura was helpless against her friend.

Even as she picked up the phone, she couldn't help but wonder, why had Tomoyo wanted to see Syaoran.

Chapter 4 – Love at First Sight 

"Moshi moshi. Daidouji speaking." Tomoyo said as she picked up the phone.

"Ano, are you Tomoyo Daidouji-san?" Sakura asked politely, while feeling quite nervous as she was talking to a famous designer right at that moment!

"Hai, who's on the phone?" Tomoyo asked while flipping through some papers.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto, you asked me earlier today if I wanted to model for your clothing." Sakura answered, fiddling with her phone line.

"You finally called! So what's your decision?" Tomoyo asked eagerly, dropping the papers onto the table.

"I've decided to model for your clothing, provided the post isn't taken up yet." Sakura said, feeling unconfident about herself.

"Don't worry, unless you replied, I would never get someone else to take that post! You are the most perfect model I'd ever find!" Tomoyo exclaimed loudly.

"Hoe..." Sakura said while sweat dropping,

"Well anyway, I'm glad that we're going to work together." Tomoyo said happily. "Erm... Hold on for a moment while I find a time that we can meet to brief you on what you'll be doing as well as to prepare you for the fashion show in a month's time. Are you free this Saturday?"

"Fashion show?! Are you sure? But, I'm not even a professional model, I don't even know how to model, are you sure you want me?" Sakura asked, feeling surprised and shocked. This was too much for one day. "Anyway I'm not that free on Saturday. I have to work until 1. Is it alright if it is after that?"

"Hai. I'm very sure. You are the most suitable person and it doesn't matter if there has to be compromises. You should be able to learn the basics of being a model rather quickly as it's quite simple. Anyway, I'll see when I'm free." Tomoyo said as she looked through her organizer.

"Okay." Sakura replied.

"Hmm... Okay, how about next Saturday at 1pm? I will meet you at your workplace and bring you to my office." Tomoyo asked.

"Okay..." Sakura replied after some thought.

"Good, if anything crops up give me a call okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai. Don't worry. Anyway, I've got to go now. So, I'll see you on Saturday?" Sakura said.

"Okay. See you on Saturday then" came Tomoyo's reply as she heard the click of Sakura's phone being put down.

Tomoyo put down the receiver before she realized that there was a big mess in front of her. She gave a short sigh as she piled them neatly in a stack in a corner of her desk.

She packed her things and got ready to go home. The digital clock in her room beeped once signaling that yet another hour had passed.

Tomoyo looked up and her amethyst eyes widened in surprise.

- Oh my! It is already 9! I had better rush home now! I was too engrossed in planning the fashion show to notice the time! - Tomoyo thought as she quickly took her bag and walked in long strides to the door.

&---&---&

"Argh! Stupid taxis, where are they when you need them?" Tomoyo cursed, her car had been sent for repairs that day.

It was 9.30pm. Tomoyo had not been able to flag a cab down for half an hour!

- Sigh, since my house isn't that far away from here, maybe I should just walk instead. It might be faster. - Tomoyo decided.

&---&---&****

"Oh great, where do I turn to now?" Tomoyo paused as she surveyed her surroundings. She had never walked home before.

Tomoyo decided to follow her instincts into the alley on her left. The wind blew lightly past her and the leaves rustled quietly.

"What do we have here?" A sneering voice suddenly came which was followed by an evil laugh.

Tomoyo froze, her entire body stayed rooted to the ground as she felt some people moving closer to her.

- Who are they? What do they want from me? - Tomoyo thought while shivering.

"Wow, she is beautiful! Look at her nice figure! I'll go first!" A man said as he licked his lips. All of them eyed her hungrily.

- What is going to happen to me?! - Tomoyo gulped as she noticed the greedy glint in their eyes.

Two strong hands pinned her to the wall, her hands were forced behind her back while more hands on her shoulders were just about to tear her clothes off!

&---&---&

Eriol cursed under his voice. "If Maki doesn't do her work properly for once, I swear, I'm going to fire her. Who cares if she has the backing?"

He had just left the office due to some miscommunication between a customer and the company. Yet even as he cursed, he knew it was useless. Being the reincarnation of Clow Reed didn't help in times like this. In the company, backing was all that mattered

He didn't know why, but he had a weird feeling which seemingly hinted that something was going happen, something bad.

He stared at his surroundings, suspicious of every little sound. His intuition had never been wrong before and it wouldn't start now. He was positively sure that something bad was going to happen.

He heard a faint sound and went to investigate, yet there was nothing that he could find and he had lost the direction that the sound had come from.

"Ah! Anybody! Help me!" came a high-pitched scream.

-There it is! - Eriol thought as he ran towards the sound...

&---&---&

Tomoyo Daidouji seldom screamed, but this was an exception. When she was younger, her mother had wanted her to be a singer and so, she had made Tomoyo take vocal lessons. Coupled with her naturally strong voice, her pitch was _very_ high.

The robbers quickly covered their ears, trying to block out the screeching sound. -Their eyes are shut tight! - Tomoyo looked around, this was her chance to escape! She ran as fast as she could. But an arm grabbed her forcefully from behind. As she turned around, she could feel the person's fierce gaze on her.

"Try that again and you're dead." He threatened fiercely.

- Oh no. Somebody save me! - Tomoyo wanted to cry out, but she was too scared to talk.

- I shouldn't have walked home! Now see what's happened to me? - Tomoyo thought to herself, regretting her decision to walk home.

"Let go of her." A voice came from the other end of the alley.

"Why should we? You should be a good little boy and walk away before anything bad happens to you." The leader warned the owner of the voice.

"Why would I leave a girl when she is in trouble? You had better leave her alone before you get it from me!" Eriol said in a strong and protective voice.

- Wow! He is so cool! I wondered who he is -Tomoyo thought dreamingly. - Matte, this is not the time to think about this! We are both in danger! -

"You're asking for it. Attack him! Kill him if you need to!" The leader ordered, his face red from anger.

Tomoyo stood there helplessly, she watched as the man attacked the men, regardless of his skill at fighting, he was grossly outnumbered and it would only be a matter of time before he tired out.

- He might lose! - Tomoyo panicked at the thought.

Tomoyo saw someone sneaking up on him. He whipped out something from his pocket and Tomoyo's blood froze as she recognized the cold steel glint reflected from the streetlight. It was a knife!

"Watch out!" Tomoyo yelled out. "He has a knife!"

Eriol turned around just in time to see a knife cutting through the air where his back was just a second ago. However, before he had the time to dodge, his hand was cut.

"Ah! Stranger-san, daijoubu??" Tomoyo asked as she attempted to go and help him.

"Stay there! It is dangerous here!" Eriol cried back.

- Shit! - He mentally cursed as he held on to his hand -I guess I've no other choice.- Eriol thought to himself as he barely dodged another attempt on his life.

Tomoyo stared transfixed as there right in front of her, something unbelievable happened.

The man was just about to be stabbed again by the knife when he took out something that was in his pocket and mumbled some words under his breath and the thing that he had taken out from his pocket had become bigger. It looked like some kind of staff with something resembling a sun on top.

She was astonished. Her mouth was opened widely as her eyes widened in disbelief. "Could this person be..."

"Ah! That person isn't human! He's a monster!" The leader shouted as he attempted to run as fast as he could, disregarding his 'friends'.

Eriol merely smiled humorlessly at the thugs before he proceeded to deal with them. Upon crying out some words, everything passed in a blur and he ended it by waving his staff above their heads, the only two words she could hear were 'memory' and "sleep".

All the robbers just fell down, unconscious.

Mere minutes after his display, he twitched as he looked at the blood gushing out of his wound.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked concernedly.

"Hai, arigatou. You are wounded badly! Wait!" Tomoyo said as she tore out some cloth from her long-sleeved shirt to bandage his hand.

"Arigatou." Eriol said thankfully as he received her treatment. "Gomen, after this, I will have to..."

Before he could finish, he had fallen down unconscious.

"Stranger-san! Stranger-san! Daijoubu?? Wake up!!" Tomoyo cried, but it was in vain. - He must have lost too much blood. I had better send him to hospital now before his situation gets worse! -

&---&---&

"You can see the patient now." The doctor said to Tomoyo who was sitting on a chair outside the room fidgeting.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

"Hai. It is good that you brought him here early to seek treatment, if not he might have died because of excessive blood lost. He has regained consciousness now and should be able to leave soon if nothing is wrong." The doctor replied.

"Thank you very much!" Tomoyo replied bowing as she quickly got up to pay him a visit.

"How is your injury?! I'm so sorry to have caused you so much pain. It was all my fault!" Tomoyo asked as she rushed in, making a big fuss.

"I'm fine thank you. How about you?" Eriol asked, concerned while sweat dropping.

"I'm fine because of you." Tomoyo said, her voice filled with gratitude.

"That's good to hear... Erm... I'm really sorry but I have to erase your memory of today's incident to protect my kind and stuff like that." Eriol said apologetically. "It will be chaotic if other people know about this. It's not that I don't trust you, but this has to be done. I'm really sorry."

"Never mind, it is alright. Oh! So that's what you wanted to say before you passed out!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Wait, before you erase my memory, there's something I want to make clear. A Li I know told me that most Lis possess magic. Are you a Li too?" Tomoyo said quickly.

"Li? Well, I'm sort of from that family. Can you tell me who told you that?" Eriol asked, taken aback.

"Ano... I promised not to tell anybody about it." Tomoyo replied.

"Oh... If that is the case, I guess it's alright for you to keep your memory since you know about magic already! " Eriol was relieved, he hadn't wanted to erase her memory anyway.

Somehow, it seemed that deep inside him, he couldn't bear to erase her memory. Because erasing her memory would mean that she would forget about him too.

"Oh, that's great! To say the truth, I was quite scared when you said that you wanted to erase my memory. -Because it means that I will forget about you -So what did you actually do to them?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Nothing much, they'll probably just wake up with seriously aching bodies and not remember a thing about what happened." Eriol said as innocently as he could.

&---&---&

"Huh? What the hell happened? What are we doing here?!" The thugs said as they woke up one by one, all disorientated.

"Ouch, my head hurts like hell. What happened? Don't tell me we got so drunk or something that we fought each other?" A man said as he held his head.

"Hmm, maybe… I though we were hunting for girls a while ago?" the leader said.

&---&---&

Tomoyo laughed softly at his little action and said, "So what's your name?"

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, how about you?" Eriol asked.

"Tomoyo Daidouji. You're one of the 2 bachelors in the famous Li's company, aren't you?" Tomoyo replied, slightly surprised, but remained very calm on the outside.

"Unfortunately, yes. How I wish I were not actually. And you're the famous clothes designer I presume." Eriol replied.

"Hai. Looks like both of us are quite famous people. Anyway, the doctor said that you can be discharged very soon if you feel alright. Tomoyo said.

Just then, the doctor came in and said, "Sorry for interrupting, Hiiragizawa-san, if you like, you can be discharged now. Try not to do any strenuous activities with that hand for a while."

"If that's the case, I'd like to be discharged now. Thanks a lot doctor." Eriol replied.

"Okay, then you may pack up and go while your friend of yours could do the procedures outside at the counter there." The doctor instructed them before leaving.

"Well, I'll help you do the procedures." Tomoyo said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Meet me at the counter later."

"Okay, sorry to bother you." Eriol said apologetically.

"I don't mind, it _is_ my fault that you're in this state in the first place. I ought to repay you, this is nothing." Tomoyo replied as she walked out.

&---&---&

"Okay, I guess we should part now." Eriol said as they walked to the taxi stand outside the hospital.

"Sorry for everything. I hope that we will meet again." Tomoyo said.

"Hai. It's been nice knowing you." Eriol said and gave a small smile.

Tomoyo smiled back as she boarded the taxi.

Suddenly, Eriol felt like something was missing in his heart.

- What is this feeling? - Eriol wondered.

&--- In Tomoyo's bedroom ---&

"Eriol". - That's such a nice name. - Tomoyo thought to herself while smiling.

- I really hope I will meet him again.- Tomoyo continued as she drifted off to sleep.

&---&---&

"Did you hear what happened to Eriol?" A woman said to another as Sakura entered the building.

"Hai, I heard that he was hurt because of some accident. But he wouldn't say what it is." Another replied worriedly.

"I hope he'll recover soon. Come on, let's continue our work, boss isn't very happy lately." The same woman said. "I don't want to get fired. Work is getting hard to find these days."

Both left leaving a worried Sakura as she rushed into the elevator and went to Eriol's office.

"Eriol-kun, are you okay?!" Sakura asked concerned as she burst into his office.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Eriol replied smiling. "Ano... How did you know?"

"I heard it on my way up. What happened?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I just cut myself accidentally last night at home. I will be fine." Eriol replied not wanting to worry Sakura.

"Oh. You really should be more careful." Sakura replied believing his lie naively.

"Anyway, you should get back to work. Today's going to be a busy day. I'm glad that you are on time again" Eriol quickly changed the topic and was relieved that Sakura had believed his lie.

&---&---&

"Yo, Eriol." Syaoran greeted acknowledging that he was there.

News of Eriol's injury passed through the building like wildfire. No one knew what happened though some came close...

"Yes?" Eriol asked though he could guess what he was going to ask.

"Eriol, what happened? I know it's not a normal cut. You can't fool me. I've been your friend for so many years." Syaoran asked showing rare concern from him to others.

"I'm fine. I just cut myself accidentally." Eriol replied quickly, hoping he would believe his lie like Sakura.

"I know that's not it. Tell me what really happened." Syaoran asked annoyed, or rather demandingly.

"I told you, I just hurt myself accidentally." Eriol insisted.

"Don't bother to lie to me. I could sense your aura yesterday, you did magic. You must have hurt yourself at that time." Syaoran deduced quickly.

"Okay fine… I will tell you everything." Eriol gave in as he knew that there was no point hiding it from Syaoran since he had sensed his aura. And so he told him everything, except the girl's name…

&---&---&

"Maki! What did you manage to catch about Eriol's injury?" Ami asked anxiously. She couldn't believe that their beloved Eriol was injured! She would never forgive the one who injured him!

"Nothing much, they all say different things." Maki replied, sighing. She wanted to know what happened to him! But they couldn't possibly go and ask him directly. So they had no choice but to ask around.

"Look, it's that slut! She is Eriol's secretary, she should know!" Serika exclaimed as Sakura walked pass them.

"Oei slut!" Maki yelled, hoping to catch her attention.

Sakura stopped for a while recognizing the voice. But she continued to walk on, deciding to ignore them.

"Hey, stop right there! What happened to Eriol? We know that you know, and you better tell us, or else..." Serika left the threat hanging in the air as she pulled Sakura back.

"He just cut himself accidentally. That is what he told me" Sakura replied without any hesitation, having believed Eriol's lie.

"Really?" Ami asked disbelievingly.

"Are you sure?" Maki asked, trying to confirm.

"Yes." Sakura replied while trying to pull away from them.

"That had better be the truth or else you're getting it from us." Serika said glaring at Sakura as she let go off Sakura and let her walk away.

&---&---&

"It's almost one already." Sakura said as she tried to calm herself down.

After much anticipation, Saturday had finally come.

"Konnichiwa Kinomoto-san. Are you ready to leave?" Tomoyo said as she approached the table.

"Hai, I'm ready to leave now." Sakura replied, clutching her bag in a hand.

"Okay. My car is waiting outside." Tomoyo said smiling. "And don't look so stiff, it's not like I'm going to eat you up."

"Okay. But I still can't —" Sakura stopped as she realized Tomoyo's attention was elsewhere.

"Hiiragizawa-san?!" Tomoyo said to a surprised Eriol who had just come out of his office.

End of chapter 4 

Thank you for the reviews again! We are really grateful for them. We hope this chapter didn't let down any of your hopes! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Sorry for leaving this story untouched for such a long time. The school holidays are reaching an end and we still have tons of homework to do and once school starts again we're not going to have much free time. We'll try though! We're really glad that the reviews we received were very understanding and we'd like to thank Carmela-chan for wishing us a safe trip which we did have by the way. :) Thanks again everyone, for the encouraging reviews! 

Anyway, from this chapter onwards, the two of us are going to use separate identities to write our A/Ns. Just to let you all know. We'll be seeing you at the bottom!

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, we don't.

**In the last chapter...**

"Okay. But I still can't —" Sakura stopped as she realized Tomoyo's attention was elsewhere.

"Hiiragizawa-san!?" Tomoyo said to a surprised Eriol who had just come out of his office.

Chapter 5 

"Have we met before?" Eriol asked, surprised.- Who is this person? I couldn't have forgotten her as she is such a beauty.- he thought as he tried to remember.

"Aw... You have forgotten all about me so quickly? We met a few days ago and though we were only in each other's company for barely a few hours, you should have some impression of me at the very least... Do you have short term memory?" Tomoyo asked in a hurt voice. - He has forgotten about me! He has forgotten all about me! And here I am thinking about him everyday! -

"You are... Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked unsurely. - Oh my god! It couldn't be, could it? The girl that appears in my dreams everyday is now standing right in front of me? Am I dreaming?! She looks absolutely stunning.-

"Hai! So you do remember! How have you been?" Tomoyo asked, feeling a tinge of happiness in her heart. - So he does remember? Yes! Wait! Why do I even care if he remembers me or not? -

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? I won't forget such a beauty. It is just that you seem even prettier than before! That's why I couldn't tell that it was you. I'm fine now, thanks for your concern." Eriol replied.

"Are you sure? Can your hand move now?" Tomoyo asked concerned while slightly blushing. "I'm sorry for that, I'm really sorry!"

"Oh don't worry. I'm perfectly fine now!" Eriol replied while moving his hand, showing her that he was fine.

Sakura, who had been listening to the conversation all along felt very confused and finally asked "Hoe?! Do you know each other from somewhere? And Daidouji-san, how did you know that Eriol-kun is injured?"

"Erm... We sort of know each other... He has that injury because of me. He…" Tomoyo was about to explain when Eriol coughed.

Sakura looked at them confusedly.

"Well, since she has let it out, I guess that I have no choice but to tell you." Eriol said as he sighed and explained every thing in detail leaving out the magic part, as he didn't want Sakura to know that Tomoyo knew about magic and for Tomoyo, he didn't want her to know that Sakura knew about magic and in fact, possessed it.

"Oh, so you were injured by those thugs. Well, in any case, I'm glad that you are alright now." Sakura said, feeling happy and relieved that both of them had came clean.

"Hai, anyway, how do Sakura-chan and you know each other? I haven't heard of anything about it before." Eriol asked, feeling the urge to know.

"Eh well I just happened to meet Kinomoto-san a few days ago, the same day that I met you and since I found her extremely kawaii, I asked if she was willing to be my part time model and she actually agreed!" Tomoyo exclaimed, getting a little bit excited, but at the same time, she felt a little jealous that they had called each other by their first names - This means that they are close. I wonder what kind of relationship they share. -

Both Eriol and Sakura sweat dropped.

"Hehe, oh well, I guess both of you should get going, sorry to hold you back." Eriol said in an apologetic way, but somewhere in his heart, he wished that Tomoyo would not go. - What is this feeling I have again? -

"Okay. Oh no... Sorry Daidouji-san, I have to find a document that I left on my desk first before we can leave." Sakura said as she quickly flew to her desk and started searching for it.

"Alright, anyway Hiiragizawa-san, I wonder if you are free tomorrow. I would like to ask you out for dinner with me tomorrow evening as I'd like to apologize for everything as well as to show my gratitude to you." Tomoyo asked, hoping that he would accept. - He might not accept my offer as it might give Kinomoto-san the wrong impression. - Tomoyo thought, her mind having decided that Eriol and Sakura had to be going out.

But to her surprise, Eriol agreed.

"I will be more than glad to accept your offer. So shall I pick you up at your place tomorrow?" Eriol asked eagerly. - I can't believe she asked me out! Hey, wait. Why am I so happy and excited over a dinner? I couldn't have…-

"Hai. So 7.30pm alright? I know the perfect restaurant for us to dine at. Here, this is my address." Tomoyo replied happily as she took out a piece of paper and wrote her address.

"Alright! So see you tomorrow at 7.30pm! I've got to go now, Ja!" Eriol said while taking the address, peering at it as he entered his office. - Wow, she lives quite close to me, just a street away. -

"Ja ne!" Tomoyo replied, feeling the urge to jump around the room. - I can't believe he accepted my offer! Hey, why am I so emotional about him? It's not like I...-

"I'm sorry for the wait, we can go now." Sakura apologized, holding her document in her hand.

"It's okay! Let's go now! I can't wait any longer for you to try on all my clothes!" Tomoyo shouted excitedly as she started walking out.

"Hoe!" Sakura said as she sweat dropped, feeling rather reluctant to go now as she followed suit.

Whisper Hey, isn't that Tomoyo Daidouji? The famous designer? What is she doing in our company?

Whisper Hey, isn't she with the new secretary that Hiiragizawa hired a few days ago?

"Oh my god! Isn't that the famous designer Tomoyo Daidouji? I'm her biggest fan!" Maki exclaimed, not believing her eyes.

"Yup! I'm sure she is! I love her clothes a lot too! Look, the clothes that I'm wearing now are designed by her! My whole cupboard is full of her clothes! But what is she doing in our company?" Serika asked confused.

"Me too! Hey! She seems to know the bitch! How can that bitch know her?" Ami said, feeling angry as she saw them talking to each other.

"Who knows? We'll wring some answers from her later!" Maki replied feeling jealous of Sakura.

&---&---&Meanwhile at Eriol's office &---&---&

- What is happening to met? Why is my heart beating so fast? Hey! What am I doing back here? I thought I was supposed to go and meet Syaoran at his office to discuss some matters? - Eriol thought to himself as he hurried off.

&---&---&

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out the office and they heard some murmuring. But they didn't bother about it as Tomoyo explained her work to Sakura while Sakura occasionally asked some questions about it.

In no time, they had walked out of the building and were at the car park.

"Wow! I wonder whose car is that! It looks so grand! How I wish I could have a car like that!" Sakura exclaimed loudly when she saw a black Menz car which looked too majestic and sophisticated for just anybody to sit in.

Although she usually walked home, she was quite sure that the car wasn't there normally.

"Ano... Kinomoto-san, that's my car." Tomoyo said sweat dropping after realizing that Sakura was referring to her car.

"Oh, I see this car belongs to you." Sakura replied dumbly as she stood there.

"What?! This car is yours?!" Sakura exclaimed, now with her eyes opened widely as what Tomoyo said finally broke through to her brain. After realizing how childishly she had behaved, Sakura turned several different shades of red, as she put her head down - Oh my! She must have think I'm a weirdo! How could I have acted like that in front of a world famous designer? -

"Ah, Kawaii!! I love your expression! You look super kawaii! Hurry up and let's go! I can't wait for you to try on my clothes! I bet you will look even more kawaii than before!" Tomoyo exclaimed with excited and starry eyes as she dragged Sakura to her car.

"Hoe!" Sakura screamed sweat dropping as she was dragged by the currently out of control Tomoyo. - Oh no! Maybe I shouldn't have agreed! -

Tomoyo started the engine and drove at a fast speed as Sakura stared out of the window admiring the scenery, Tomoyo made light-hearted conversation between the two of them as she drove to the building. Soon they reached a gray yet not daunting tall building and Tomoyo parked her car in a special parking lot reserved especially for her after passing a security check.

- I'm dreaming aren't I? I'm going to wake up and realize everything here is an illusion. - Sakura thought to herself, she still couldn't get over it.

"Come on, let's hurry up! I can't wait any longer!" Tomoyo exclaimed breaking Sakura from her thoughts.

"Hai!" Sakura quickly replied as she got out of the car realizing that she had yet again, acted stupidly. -Oh god, I have to get used to this quickly. I'm too nervous! -

Thankfully, Tomoyo didn't seem to mind, in fact she seemed extra happy and excited about it.

"Alright, we're reaching soon." Tomoyo said entering the building where lots of people greeted her and she greeted them back with a nod. Sakura nodded as she followed closely behind her.

"Okay, here it is." Tomoyo said as she opened a door that led them to a compact room with quite a few clothes racks scattered all over the place, some cameras and spotlights were stationed at all sides and a big stage was right at the middle.

Sakura stood in awe of the place. The design was simple yet elegant. Sakura now knew why Tomoyo was so famous. Her taste was absolutely fantastic!

"Okay Kinomoto-san. I'll roughly brief you on our plan now. In the following 3 weeks, you'll have to come here quite often and for longer periods to practice for the fashion show. You'll be guided by Kate and Rachel over there on how to catwalk as well as some other basic things like what to do on stage." Tomoyo briefed. "For now, you will first practice your catwalk and stuff first before we will go to the exciting part, that is…. Trying on clothes!!"

"Uh huh." Sakura replied still slightly in a daze, her excitement bubbling over. But at the same time, she was getting rather nervous.

"Okay, we'll be starting soon to catch up on the time we lost at your office. Please prepare yourself and calm down okay?" Tomoyo asked smiling as she walked over to two women there and spoke to them in a soft voice.

&---&---&

"Alright babe, you're a natural!" Kate a blonde haired girl commented as Sakura did the catwalk rather smoothly after some dreadful hours.

At the beginning, Sakura had been a complete klutz as she stumbled all over the place because of her nervousness. It took several hours before she finally got used to it.

"Okay Kinomoto-san, you can take a break now. You look utterly exhausted." Tomoyo smiled as she passed Sakura a cup of coffee and Sakura sighed in relief while taking it.

"Finally! My legs are aching so badly!! I never knew that modeling was so hard." Sakura exclaimed as she sat down and massaged her aching feet.

"Don't worry, you will get used to it in a matters of days." Tomoyo reassured her. "By the way, I've been wondering, how's work at the Li's company like?"

"It's pretty good. The salary is fine, the people are okay... Except for the big boss there. He is so cold. It is impossible to communicate with him. I don't see why so many people like him. It is just that he looks quite okay. Speaking of which, weren't you looking for him the other time? You know him? What is your relationship with him?" Sakura asked curiously as she recalled her first meeting with Tomoyo.

"Oh, you mean that time? Well, he was once my classmate and we get along quite well. We are just friends and I was looking for him to ask him if he could sponsor the fashion show. I haven't met him for almost 8 years as I went to study at England and he remained in Hong Kong. But we still keep in contact with each other. Anyway, Syaoran-kun can be a great friend when you get to know him well. He is just cold to strangers." Tomoyo explained.

"Hmm... I guess you might be right. But I still don't get it why is he well-liked by so many people with his attitude. In our company, there is this group that call themselves 'B3' as in Beautiful 3, but we refer to them as Bitches 3. They have a major crush on both Li-san and Eriol-kun. And when they saw Eriol-kun and me together, they will always come and confront me. But nowadays, Eriol-kun seems to be nearby all the time, so they couldn't confront me." Sakura said as she sighed, remembering those horrible experiences she had had.

"Wow, that's really nice of him. Are the two of you going out by any chance?" Tomoyo finally managed to asked the question that had been bugging her. - No! Please say no! -

"Huh? Eriol-kun and I?" Sakura burst out laughing as she choked on her coffee before she finally controlled herself.

"What's so funny?" Tomoyo asked as hope rose in her heart.- Does this mean they are not going out? -

"Sorry for being rude. But Eriol is just a very good friend of mine. I really cannot imagine going out with him. Not that he's bad or anything, it's just that you know... Erm... Weird in a way." Sakura struggled to explain.

"Oh. So how's he like?" Tomoyo asked trying to sound calm but she was struggling to stop herself from squealing in delight.

"Hmm… He's nice. But he's scarily perceptive." Sakura replied not wanting to let Tomoyo know that he could read minds while wanting to warn her about it at the same time. "Shh… don't tell him what I told you okay?"

"Don't worry. That'll be our secret! So anyway, how long have you been in the company?" Tomoyo asked with a grin.

"Right!" Sakura smiled before continuing. "Actually I've only been working there for a few days. The day we met was my first day there. You see, I'd just resigned from my previous job because…" Sakura let it trail off as she recalled Andy and all the happy times that they were together, and his cheating on her!

She had already locked away those memories far back in her head, and Tomoyo's question pushed it back to the front.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Tomoyo quickly said as she noticed Sakura's change of mood. Her eyes seemed teary.

"I'm sorry, it is just some bad memories, I'll tell you another time okay?" Sakura asked, trying to be cheerful.

"Sure." Tomoyo replied feeling the urge to comfort Sakura.

"How about you?" Sakura asked back cheerfully.

"Me? I loved designing clothes since I was small and so I started this company with part of the Daidouji's fortune that my father had left." Tomoyo answered sighing as she remembered the days when she just started this company.

"So how is your work, Daidouji-san?" Sakura asked curiously, wondered what it was like to be a famous designer.

"It's great! I love my work very much! Although I'm usually busy especially because of the fashion shows, as that is the period where my real works starts -- designing all my clothes. But the work here is rather enjoyable. It's my dream come true. By the way, you can call me Tomoyo-chan if you want, there's no need for formalities." Tomoyo replied smiling.

"Hai. You can call me Sakura-chan if you want too!" Sakura replied, glad that Tomoyo had made the first move.

The two talked about just about everything under the sun, from exes to companies and practically about everything in their life. And soon, they became good friends.

After the short break, it was Sakura's nightmare but Tomoyo's dream. It was time for her to try on different clothing!

&---&---&

"Hey Sakura-chan, try this pink kimono that I just finished designing this week!" Tomoyo said animatedly as she handed it to Sakura.

Sakura nodded, taking the kimono as she retreated to the changing room to change. After a while, she emerged rather shyly as the two stylists eyed her critically.

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo shouted, with stars in her eyes. "Sakura-chan, you are really incredibly kawaii!! I'm so glad that I chose you!"

"Though we are quite used with Tomoyo-san's reaction, we have to agree that you do look wonderful and... kawaii in it." The 2 stylists nodded in agreement.

"Hoe" Sakura looked at them weirdly as she sweatdropped.

Dress after dress was put on and Sakura felt like she was going to die of exhaustion. But Tomoyo's excitement had never ceased.

"Sakura-chan! Check out this dress! I like it most!" Tomoyo said excitedly as she passed her a white dress.

Sakura barely nodded again as she dragged her feet to the changing room once again.

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan! You look absolutely... KAWAII!!" Tomoyo shouted as Sakura walked out. The white grown fit her perfectly as it hugged all her curves. She looked exactly like a tenshi in it.

"Arigatou." Sakura smiles meekly at her loving how the gown looked on her too.

"Okay, I think that's it for today. I guess you are tired right? Well you'll have to come down next Saturday same time same day on your own. Is that fine with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Erm... I think so." Sakura replied after some thought as she changed out of the grown and back to her own clothes.

"Alright then, next week you might have to be here longer. You should be ready to model in the clothes that have been chosen and we might start letting you model with the music on to get you ready. You can keep the grown for yourself. Take it as a gift from me since you accepted this job." Tomoyo offered seeing as Sakura liked the grown.

"Oh no, I can't accept such an expensive gift, Anyway it should be my honor that I can work for you" Sakura quickly pushed the grown away lightly.

"No, I insist. Don't argue with your boss. I will walk you out." Tomoyo said in a firm tone as she walked to the door.

"Okay. Thanks Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she walked forward to catch up out noticing a smile on Tomoyo's face as she turned back.

"I'll go now. Ja ne, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved goodbye as she stared at the sky, it was about 8pm already and the sky was pitch black except for the streetlights.

"I can get my bodyguard to send you home." Tomoyo offered as she followed Sakura's gaze and remembered her encounter in the alley. She didn't want Sakura to experience the same thing that she had gone through.

"Ano... You better let him send you home." Sakura rejected, though she was tempted to accept it.

"Nah... I don't like taking my car with her in it. It's a her by the way. She's too, what's the word? Oh yes… Paranoid. She seems to think there's a bomb in every corner. I just managed to shake her off before I went to your office this afternoon. Besides, I have two cars here just in case anything happens." Tomoyo replied as she gave a soft sigh.

"Okay then. I guess I'll see you next Saturday then! Ja!" Sakura said as a lady in black who seemed rather worked up led the way.

"Ja!" Tomoyo replied as she too entered her own car and drove home. - I have to hurry home and look for the clothes for tomorrow's dinner with Hiiragizawa-san -

&---&---&

"Naoko-chan! I'm back!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan, it's so late already. You had me quite worried there. So how's the modeling?" Naoko asked eagerly.

"It was rather tiring, though some parts are fun! Tomoyo-chan is really great too!" Sakura gushed.

"Tomoyo-chan? You're on first name basis with her already?!" Naoko exclaimed gleefully.

"Hai, she insisted. We are now friends. Now I'm so nervous about the fashion show even though it is in a month's time." Sakura said ecstatically.

"Fashion show!? You are in her fashion show?! I heard that it is every model's dream to be in her fashion shows as she only accepts the best. Wow! I can't believe it! I so envy you Sakura-chan..." Naoko pouted childishly.

"Hehe..." Sakura laughed nervously. "Anyway she has given me a white grown. Want to see it?" Sakura asked as she took out the grown.

"Oh my god! This grown looked so nice! How I wish I could have that." Naoko joked.

"I can give you if you want!" Sakura replied not knowing that Naoko was joking.

"No no, I was just joking Sakura-chan... Anyway, I'm going to the mall tomorrow. Wanna come?" Naoko offered.

"Sure, I haven't been to one in ages!" Sakura squealed enthusiastically. "But can we leave late morning? I'm exhausted!"

"No problem. Anything for my best friend! And wear that grown tomorrow, I want to have a look at it!" Naoko agreed happily. "Anyway, I'm going to this small village which is quite far from here tomorrow so I won't be back for a quite a while. I'm trying to find some inspiration for my next book."

"Okay, anything for my best friend!" Sakura copied Naoko sticking her tongue out. "I will be all alone at home again. Well, I guess I should sleep now or else I won't be able to wake up tomorrow." Sakura complained sleepily.

"I'm so sorry but I can't help it. Oyasumi." Naoko said as she too turned off the computer and began to pack her bag.

"Oyasumi" Sakura replied as she fell onto her bed fast asleep.

&---&---&

"Sakura, what do you think of this top? Is it too bright?" Naoko asked Sakura while holding up a yellow sleeveless top.

"Nah. I don't think so. It fits you perfectly." Sakura replied as she looked for a top for herself. She was wearing the dress that Tomoyo had given her yesterday and she had the feeling that she was being watched by a lot of guys.

The two of them were at the shopping mall and in one of the department stores seeing if there were any clothes that they liked. Sakura was looking for more working clothes when something caught her attention.

"Sakura-chan?" Naoko asked feeling that Sakura's attention wasn't on her.

"Let's go to the toys department!" Sakura suddenly shouted as she dragged Naoko.

"Hai hai. How old are you now?" Naoko asked, sighing. Sakura had always taken a fancy to toys. She had never grown up.

But Sakura ignored that comment as she bent down careful not to damage the dress and quickly picked up a stuffed toy.

"Kawaii! It looks just like Kero-chan!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly as she hugged it tightly.

"Ano... Sakura-chan..." Naoko whispered feeling embarrassed as everyone's gaze was on them.

"Ah... Gomen. It was just so cute that I couldn't resist." Sakura apologized profusely while turning 10 shades of red.

The crowd shook their heads and soon left. But behind a pillar, a normally stony face barely concealed into a rare smile as he saw the scene.

Only after they left did he emerge from behind the pillar. It was an amber-eyed man who looked 24. He had needed to buy some supplies and just happened to pass by the place.****

- Wow, she is actually quite childish. She's cute too. And her dress, she looks like a tenshi.- He smiled just at the thought of it.

- No! It's just an illusion! She's just another of them...- His mind shot back as he quickly dismissed the thought and walked away.

But even as he walked away, her image still appeared freshly in his brain.- Argh, what is happening to me? -

&---&---&

"Wow. Daidouji-san you look wonderful." Eriol said as he met Tomoyo at her door. She was wearing a purple night grown with light make-up and some accessories.

"You too." Tomoyo replied blushing slightly at Eriol's compliment. He was wearing a tuxedo.

"Let's go." Eriol said as he led her to his car in a gentlemanly manner and they drove to the restaurant.

&---&---&

"Okay. Have a safe trip!" Sakura cried out as Naoko left.

After sending Naoko off, Sakura went to her desk and started at her documents.

"Oh no! I must have taken the wrong document when I was in a hurry! What should I do now? The deadline's tomorrow!" Sakura panicked when she realized she had taking the wrong one.

She quickly locked the house and ran to the building. Sakura ran past the security guard who was sleeping soundly on his chair. Sakura stared at him in disgust, he was snoring loudly and she could see a little puddle of drool on his hand. - I wonder why they hired him as a security guard, they must be blind to hire him! A world class company hiring such staff!-

She didn't want to waste anymore time as she quickly ran into the elevator so that she could quickly go to the top floor where her desk was.

"Come on... That document requires quite a lot of time to do and I do not want to work overnight and not be able to wake up tomorrow!" Sakura murmured as she wished the lift could hurry up.

&---&---&

They had reached at a restaurant that was at the top of a building that had 90 floors and were being led to a table by a waitress. Being the gentleman that he was, Eriol pulled out Tomoyo's chair for her.

"Thank you." Tomoyo replied shyly as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Eriol said smoothly as he sat at his seat.

"Wow, I love this restaurant the scenery here is so beautiful. It is definitely breathtaking, especially at night." Tomoyo exclaimed as she looked out.

"Yup, it definitely does," Eriol nodded. - But not as beautiful as you -

They ordered their food and started on a light conversation.

"Cheers" Both of them toasted their wine as they took small sips from it.

"Isn't it such a wonderful day?" Tomoyo said while drinking her wine in a lady-like manner as she looked out, admiring the scenery.

"Of course. It's not everyday that I get to dine with such a beautiful woman." Eriol said smiling charmingly or rather, seductively. - Argh, what am I doing? Flirting with her? No! I can't leave a bad impression on her! -

Tomoyo blushed at his comment and quickly bent her head down to hide her blush.-What am I blushing for? But he looks so charming, how I wished this would never end -

There was a short period of silence between them and Eriol suddenly suggested going for a walk to digest their food after their dinner.

Tomoyo agreed quickly, feeling only too happy to be able to spend more time with him.- Oh no, I guess I am falling for him.-

&---&---&

Yawn "What's the time now? Half an hour to 9? I might as well lock the office now. It's not like anybody is still in the office now right?" The security guard that had been sleeping not long ago thought aloud.

He had woken up right after Sakura had taken the lift up and was now trying his best to find any excuses to be able to skive.

"Maybe I will just check if the boss has left yet as he came here in the afternoon." He thought to himself as he walked slowly towards the security windows.

"Hmm... No one here, no one here, and no one here." The guard briefly glanced at the windows as he saw the place was in total darkness before yawning again.

He switched off the electricity and since the company was extremely high-tech, all the doors were automatically locked too!

&---&---&

"Why is the stupid office so dark? I can't see a damn thing." Sakura exclaimed beginning to get frustrated, forgetting that there was such a thing as lights as she tried to find her way through to her desk in the dark. She had bumped into several desks on the way through.

"Ah! Here it is!" Sakura held the document in her hands triumphantly. She double-checked again to make sure that it was the right one. She didn't want to run back again just for a stupid document.

It was then that she felt something green flash pass. Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly ran towards where she had sensed it. - It couldn't be what I think it is, could it? - It was gone as quickly as it came.

- Weird, there's nothing here. - She thought to herself as she found herself at the entrance of Li's office. And just then, she heard a disorientated groan.

"AHH!! Ghost!!" Sakura shouted, her voice shaking with fear as she quickly hid under a desk shivering, with her hand covering her face, "Go away, I didn't offend you!"

"Huh? What ghost?" The 'ghost' asked in a confused tone as he yawned and looked under the table. "Oh, it's you." A man said boredly as he shook himself awake.

"Li-san?" Sakura asked unsurely, recognizing the voice. She was still scared to look up.

"No, I'm a ghost." Syaoran rolled his eyes. His head throbbed painfully and the girl wasn't helping. He reached out for the light and found that it wasn't working. - Of all the times to get a blackout... -

"Whatever. My mistake, happy?" Sakura stared angrily at him as she walked towards the lift.

"Crap!" Sakura yelled. "This is not happening to me... It's all a dream, I'll count to three and then I'll wake up." She mumbled under her breath as she realized the lift wasn't working and the staircase door wouldn't budge too.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked running over as he heard Sakura yelled.

"The lift isn't working. The staircase door is locked. What's happening?!" Sakura demanded trying to keep her voice steady as she kept pressing the lift button, hoping that the light would come out.

"Oh damn, what is the time now?" Syaoran asked as he stared at his watch. "8.30? It shouldn't be turned on so soon." He continued worriedly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked feeling confused.

"This company will lock up at 9 on Sundays. And having so many levels, we installed a system that will automatically off the power and lock all doors once switched on. Only my office is an exception as the system went haywire last week and refused to unlock the door again. Overloaded I guess." Syaoran explained in an annoyed tone.

"But it's too early isn't it?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"It is." Syaoran paused for a while as he tried opening the staircase door. "But... It's all locked up." Syaoran continued seemingly nonchalant but actually shaken inside.

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

End of Chapter 5 

Jo: Hmm… 5kwords! I think we broke a record. Anyway, this chapter is longer than usual as a sort of compensation for not updating for such a long time. Oh yes, in case anyone's wondering why all the cars are black, she's, points a black freak.

LingIs it cliffy and long enough? I wonder what will happen. What is wrong with liking black? Black is so cool and such.. He he… Anyway if you wonder why there's a sudden change, Jo wants it to be like that. She wants to show that there're 2 different minds at work. ;; hehe…

We hoped you liked the story! Please remember to review!! Your reviews make our day! And it is also to tell us that our hard work had paid off


	6. Chapter 6

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Apologies for the delay in our updating of this story. As you see, our school has started and the amount of homework we have is numerous as this year is very critical, with it being our streaming year. Hopefully this chapter will help you to forgive us.

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns CCS, we don't.

**In the last chapter...**

"It ought to be." Syaoran paused for a while as he tried opening the staircase door. "But... It's all locked up." Syaoran continued seemingly nonchalant but actually shaken inside.

"What?!" Sakura shouted.

Chapter 6 

"Why me?! Why do I have to get stuck with an incorrigible jerk for hours?!" Sakura wailed loudly, making sure that Syaoran could hear her.

- Sheesh... She's been in my mind all day and I try so hard not to think of her. When I finally succeed, here she is in reality! What the hell? Why can't I seem to get her off my back? - Syaoran thought to himself sarcastically.

"Don't make yourself out to be an angel. It's just my luck to get trapped here, especially with somebody like you. Since I guess there is nothing we can do about it, we might as well make the best out of it. I'll go back to my office to rest while you can just stay here." Syaoran ordered as calmly as he could. He did not want to have anything more with this girl, if not, he would not be able to control himself!

"I don't need you to order me around!" Sakura replied, disgruntled.

"Whatever." Was all Syaoran bothered to say as he walked back to his office and lay on a sofa, the door to his office left wide open.

Both took out their hand phones. Both cursed, their batteries were well, dead. There was no other way they could communicate with the outside world. They could not do magic with the other present. None of them suspected that the other was actually a sorcerer. Dead silence fell upon the two. Hours passed. Despite how bored both of them felt, their pride stood in their way. There was no way they would talk to the jerk/ kid.

Rain started to fall, seeing it, Sakura started to tense. She sat on the floor and hugged herself tightly, seemingly scared of something. Soon, there was a flash across the sky, followed by a loud roar of thunder.

"Hoe!! Don't come near me! Go away!" Sakura shrieked hugging herself even more tightly, burying her head in between her knees.

"What happened?!" Syaoran asked, peering out of his room, wondering what it was that frightened Sakura so much.

Even though she told herself again and again not to, even though she thought of her own warm and comfortable home, even though she did _not_ want to, a clap of thunder was all that she needed to lose that bit of control. Sakura cried.

No matter how Syaoran tried to ignore her, he wasn't totally heartless. He walked up and sat next to her on the floor. Sakura hugged her knees tightly as her whimpers gave way to sobs, and then, the sobs to full-fledged tears.

"Hey. Erm... Are you okay?" Syaoran finally murmured, looking worried. He was helpless towards girls, especially when they cried.

"I'm sniff fine." Sakura insisted in spite of the tears falling freely on her face, momentarily, she shivered.

Syaoran didn't say a word. He saw her body shivering like mad. But he knew better than to retort to her remark or to say anything. He took his jacket off and put it over her, hoping that it would help in keeping her warm. Sakura reluctantly accepted it, and she muttered a soft 'thanks' before hugging it tightly.

Suddenly, another flash of lightning came! Sakura shrieked again as she hugged Syaoran as tightly as possible, hiding her face in his chest as she continued to shiver and cry, causing Syaoran to turn several different shades of red. He was just glad that it was dark so that she could not see his face.

- She is hugging me! Normally I will just shove those girls off me if any of them did that to me, but what is happening to me today? Why can't I do the same for this girl? Why did she hug me in the first place? Is the lightning so frightening to her? -

Before Syaoran could think anymore, Sakura realized what she was doing and immediately let go off him, falling back a few steps, and turning beet red.

"I…I'm…. I'm sorry about that," Sakura apologized, turning her head down so that he couldn't see that she was blushing while drying her tears. - Oh my god, what have I done?! -

"It's okay," Syaoran replied gently, feeling relieved and disappointed at the same time.

They fell into deep silence. Syaoran wanted to ask why she was scared of lightning, but decided against it as he was scared that it would cause her to be even more frightened and cry again. Sakura seemed to hear his thoughts and she started to explain in a tone as calm as she could manage.

"When I was 4 years old, otou-san, onii-chan and I went to a country club. Otou-san was playing golf and we watched him as we normally did. I can still remember that I always looked at him happily whenever he played golf. That day, I pestered otou-san to teach me how to play golf, despite the fact that it was raining. As he never could say 'no' to me, he taught me how to play golf even though it was raining. He was showing me how to hit the ball and as he laughed for some reason which I can't remember, he raised his stick …. He was struck down by lightning. I didn't know what happened to him back then and thought he was playing. He… He just… stood there, still as stone for a few seconds before he fell to the ground, smoke was coming out of his body. I was so shocked back then. I tried to touch him but onii-chan stopped me from doing so. Onii-chan looked very stunned, as if something really bad happened to otou-san …" Sakura trailed off as she bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry. A/N: Please don't kill us if the description of how being struck by lightning is off. We really don't know.

"I…" Syaoran started, his eyes were widened in surprise.

"People came later. All of them crowded around him. I don't remember what happened next. The next thing I know is that, in the hospital, onii-chan told me that otou-san was gone. I cried all night. I've regretted it all my life, asking my father to teach me how to play golf despite the rain. I really hate myself. Now every time I hear thunder or see lightning, I think it's going to come and take me away, like it did otou-san. It reminds me of the time otou-san was taken away from me, how he was struck by lightning… I.. I" Sakura said as her tears started to fall again uncontrollably, making her find it hard to talk.

"How about your mother?" Syaoran said, trying to make her think of other things.

"She died when I was 3." Sakura replied in between her tears slowly.

Syaoran felt sad for her, he wanted to console and protect her very badly. - She always looks cheerful among her friends. I never would have thought something like this happened to her. -

"Come on, don't be sad anymore. I bet your parents wouldn't want to see you being so sad because of their deaths. They wouldn't be able to rest in peace if that is the case," Syaoran consoled her.

Syaoran didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the urge to protect Sakura, but he hugged her. Though Sakura knew that it was not a good idea, she did not resist. She felt far too weak to. Besides, she did feel much warmer and safer in his arms.

The rain continued, getting heavier and heavier with each passing minute. Sakura was close to feeling hysterical. She had calmed down considerably, but each time there was thunder and lightning, she would still shriek and hug Syaoran even more tightly, which made him blush even more.

Hours had passed. Sakura soon fell asleep, yet Syaoran remained awake. He couldn't sleep. He felt lost, a feeling he hated and wished that he wouldn't have. What power did this girl have that made him feel like that? He had never treated a girl like that before, not to Meiling whom he considered his close cousin, not to his mother and not to his sisters. Confused, he just sat there, staring at Sakura's angelic sleeping face, staring until dawn came.

&---&---&

"Daidouji-san." Eriol called.

"You can call me Tomoyo-chan, Hiiragizawa-san" Tomoyo replied as they continued to walk on.

The two of them had just finished their dinner, and were now taking a walk at the beach as planned.

"Hai, then you will have to call me Eriol-kun." Eriol bargained, while smiling.

"Fine." Tomoyo shyly replied, the breeze from the beach made her hair fly wildly as the moonlight shone on her face. She looked just like an angel! Eriol just stared at her face, admiring her beauty.

"Is there something on my face?" Tomoyo asked, sensing that he was looking at her.

"Oh yes there is" Eriol replied, his eyes not leaving her face, not even for a split second.

"Ah! What is it? Leftovers from the dinner?" Tomoyo exclaimed embarrassedly as she quickly took out her handkerchief and wiped her mouth.

"It is a pair of amethyst eyes which I want to look and get lost in, a nose which I want to breathe the same air as me and a pair of lips which I want to kiss. Tomoyo-chan, this may be rather sudden, but I knew the very moment that I met you, I could tell that you are not an ordinary person. You are rich, yet you are not haughty. You are beautiful, yet you are not proud. Your sparkle for life is endearing. Tomoyo-chan, you are the person I can envision myself living with for the rest of my life. I have loved you since the time I first set my eyes on you. Would you be my girlfriend?" Eriol said passionately, yet stumbling along certain lines.

He was blushing like mad now. He couldn't believe that he had just said something like that to a girl. He couldn't control himself any longer. He had to let her know how he felt about her, right at that very moment.

10 seconds passed, there was still no reply. The breeze from the sea kept blowing over them, messing up their hair. Eriol Hiiragizawa stared at the floor dejectedly. Tomoyo's mouth opened, and he waited for the verdict.

"I... You... You don't know how I've dreamt for this day to come! Yet, it seems so many times more beautiful now than in any of my dreams. I have been waiting for you to say this! Of course I want to be your girlfriend! I love you too!" Tomoyo stammered at the beginning but soon gained confidence slowly.

"Tomoyo-chan, you have made me the happiest man on earth! I'm so glad you think the same way." Eriol exclaimed, his grin stretched across his whole face as he reached forward to hug Tomoyo.

&---&---&

"Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said as he gave a peck on Tomoyo's cheek. He reluctant let go of Tomoyo and wished that he didn't have to leave.

"Oyasumi. Thanks for having the dinner with me and making this my happiest night ever. Let's keep in contact often ne?" Tomoyo said happily.

Tomoyo entered her house and quickly ran to the windows, waving madly as Eriol drove away.

She didn't know when and why she had fallen so deeply for the azure-eyed man, but she knew she would not be able to live without him now. Rushing up to her bedroom, she jumped onto the bed excitedly. She loved this feeling, this feeling of perfect-ness. Nothing in her life could go wrong now.

It was late, but Tomoyo was still not tired. Even after an hour, she still couldn't sleep. She was too happy and thrilled. She lay on her bed, fidgeting for about an hour more, before she fell asleep. On her face was a silly smile as she dreamt of happy, happy things about Eriol and herself.

&---&---&

The sunlight shone brightly on his face and he used his hand to cover his eyes as he opened his eyes groggily. Where was he?

"Oh shit!" Syaoran cursed as he recalled last night's happening.

He looked at the girl that he was still hugging, who was now lying on his chest sleeping soundly. - She must be very tired from yesterday's crying.-

Realizing what he was doing, he slowly laid her gently on the ground, putting his jacket over her as he quickly stood up, and looked at his watch. -Oh man, it is already 7.30am! -

He quickly rushed to the lift, hoping that it was working. Luckily, it was now. The lift soon came and he boarded it, alighting at the ground floor. To his luck, he saw the person that he wanted to see now, the security guard who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. There was the man whom he didn't know whether to thank or to hate.

"You!" Syaoran shouted at him angrily while walking towards him, anger was the best way out.

The guard looked up from his newspaper and to his horror, saw his boss looking disheveled and walking, or rather storming towards him from the lift, instead of from the entrance! - Does this mean that... I had locked him up in the office?! -

"You… How dare you skive! You actually locked the office 30 minutes before time and you did not even bother to check properly to see that no one was still inside! I cannot believe the nerve of you! You are working in a reputable company and to think that you are so irresponsible. There are thousands of people who want your job! Now, you still dare to drink your coffee and read your newspaper right in front of me? You are fired!" Syaoran yelled heatedly at the security guard. Although he tried to keep his cool, he blew up as he recalled last night's events. - Moreover, you locked me up with _her_, which makes it worse. -

The security guard was so frightened that he almost peeed in his pants.

He quickly stood up and knelt in front of Syaoran and pleaded, close to tears "I… I'm sorry Bo…Boss, I wasn't aware that you were still in the office. I…I… I thought that you had left as the whole company was dark, so I decided to lock up early so that I could continue to slee… Eh no no no, continue to do some work. I'm so sorry about that. Please don't fire me! I still have two children and a wife depending on me. If I lose this job, we will have nothing to eat! I'm very very sorry about this, can you give me another chance? I can ensure that this won't ever happen again!"

"Stop trying to find excuses. It is unforgivable in such a highly regarded company. If you remain as a security guard, the company might get robbed one day. I don't care how many people you have to feed. All I know is that you locked me in the company with that gir…." He yelled, stopping abruptly as he had almost let it out that he had spent the night with Sakura, he quickly corrected himself, "You locked me in the company overnight, and now you want me to forgive you? No, and that is final!"

The guard knew now that it was useless to plead anymore, seeing as his boss was fuming. He sighed and slowly walked to his desk to pack his things.

Syaoran took a few deep breaths after the yelling, trying to calm himself as he swiftly walked to the exit. "One more thing, I do not want to see you anymore when I come back" He stated in a cold voice as he walked out of the office, rushing off to his home to change. He would not allow himself to be caught with that girl!__

The security guard looked at Syaoran's back. He could feel his skin crawling. Syaoran's cold voice was much scarier than his yelling. &---&---& Sakura woke up a moment later. She groaned, feeling the glaring sun shining on her. As she opened her eyes, she too, recalled last night's happening. But she _didn't_ curse. 

As she stared at the jacket over her, Sakura smiled to herself. Maybe that jerk wasn't so bad after all. Finally coming back to Earth, Sakura immediately realized that she needed a change of clothes. She looked at her watch. It was 8.10am. There was still time for her to go back!

She too was relieved that the lift was working, she quickly took it to the ground floor, and saw the security guard at the table again. Only, this time, he was not asleep. He was packing his things, putting them into boxes, as if he had been fired. But being in a hurry. Sakura couldn't care less if he was fired. Running as fast as she could, she quickly ran back home, hoping that she could make it on time.

&---&---&

The security guard heard the sound of the lift coming and looked up, just on time to see Sakura coming out of the lift. Sakura just sent a fleeting look at him before dashing out of the building. Her hair was in a mess.

- Hmm, isn't that Boss Hiiragizawa's new secretary? If that was case, doesn't that mean that Boss Li and she had spent the night together? No wonder Boss Li was so angry, as he was not only stuck in the office overnight, but with a girl, most probably a fan girl too! Imagine what kind of torture he had to experience. But Boss Li didn't have his jacket on, that girl is holding it! I wonder if anything happened last night…-

&---&---&

Sakura had changed, her hair was now neatly tied up and she had put on a fresh set of make up. She was almost late for work. Sakura found herself running at fast as she could again, hoping that she could reach her company on time.

_Bang!_ Sakura bumped into someone when she was almost at the office

"Itai" Sakura said as she used her hand to cover her forehead, the place where she knocked against that someone. "Gomen, I'm going to be late for work, and did not see you."

"Hey! Sakura-chan, what a coincidence! How've you been? To be meeting in such a situation, we two must be really fated." A male voice asked leeringly and seductively as he stepped forward to hug her.

Upon hearing the voice, Sakura's head shot up almost immediately only to see the face of the man that she detested, Andy. - What luck. - She thought mockingly.

"Get lost Li. I thought I said I don't want to see you ever again? And didn't I tell you it is KINOMOTO to you?" Sakura retorted as she tried to break away from his embrace. -This is no way as gentle and nice as his hug last night…. Argh, why am I thinking of him now? -

Not once did she think of the possible connection between the two 'Li's. In her mind, though she called them both 'Li', they were two separate people.

At the thought of Syaoran's hug, Sakura managed to break free from Andy, stepped a few steps back and said, "Go away Li! I told you there is no turning back. From the very minute you cheated on me, you had hurt me and I do not want to have anything to do with you anymore!"

"Hold it." Andy grabbed Sakura's arm tightly before he continued. "Why can't you just forget the whole thing? Let's start anew. I can't stop thinking of you everyday. I've said it before, it was Cassie who first seduced me! Since we meet again today, it shows that we are meant to be together."

"Oh whatever, I have heard enough. Now get lost! I don't want to see you again! " Sakura shouted at the top of her voice, causing a commotion as she bit his hand, causing him to clutch it in pain and let go of her. She quickly ran into the company.

Andy smirked as he continued his journey, looking at the teeth marks made by Sakura. - She sure is fiery, but who expected her to work in that company? Now, Sakura, you will never get away from me! You will be mine! -

Meiling, who happened to come at the same time, saw the whole thing. - What is that useless jerk doing here? And wasn't that Eriol's new secretary, Sakura? How do they know each other? This is bad, I had better tell Syaoran about this.-

&---&---&

"Hey! Li-san, thanks for yesterday. If not for you, I wouldn't have been able to withstand last night or sleep peacefully. As for your jacket, I will wash it for you today and return it to you tomorrow, okay?" Sakura said with a smile and a tiny suggestion of a blush upon remembering what had happened last night. She had met Syaoran at the entrance of the building and had decided to thank him for that night.

"Whatever. Don't mention last night's incident again or tell anyone about it. I don't want any rumors." Syaoran replied in a cold and can't care less manner. But deep inside, he was trying very hard to stop himself from blushing.

"As for the jacket, make sure you take good care of it and return it to me. It is branded." He continued.

"Geez,, what's his problem?" Sakura rolled her eyes at him as she walked to her table and began her work. - Where has last night's Syaoran gone to? -

"Kinomoto…" Three low voices growled threateningly, waking her up from her thoughts.

Sakura turned around and was greeted with the sight of 'B3'.

- Oh no! Now what? -

End of Chapter 6 

Ling: Hehe… We had a nice time writing how Syaoran scolded the security guard, we actually find it very enjoyable and cute.

Jo: Yep. We had a _very_ nice time writing it. Although he did do something nice... ;; Anyway, unless something crops up, another chapter or two should be headed your way by next Sunday.

Ling: Remember to review so that we know that people are reading this story!


	7. Chapter 7

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Hey! Sorry for taking so long to write this chapter. If you've read the A/N then you would know why. Thanks to all those who have waited patiently, you know who you are! Anyway, June holidays are here! So... Yay! Hehe...

Note: If you read the earlier posted version, and it didn't make sense, you should read it again... All the border thingies that were separating the different scenes somehow got deleted... --''

Disclaimer: We don't own CCS, CLAMP does...

**In the last chapter...**

"Kinomoto…" Three low voices growled threateningly, waking her up from her thoughts.

Sakura turned around and was greeted with the sight of 'B3'.

- Oh no! Now what? -

Chapter 7 

"You fucking Bitch!" Maki bit out furiously as she slapped Sakura so hard that her cheek turned as red as a lobster.

"Wha –" Sakura mouthed as she held her cheek in shock.

"We've told you millions of times to get the hell away from them! Looks like you need proof of what we can do to you." Serika said slowly, in a vicious tone.

"What have I done this time?" Sakura said sarcastically, curious as to the reason for their anger, but knowing full well that they made a big deal out of nothing, and so, couldn't help her tone. - Can't they just let me be in peace for once? -

"What have you done? You still have the guts to say that, you slut! Don't act innocent. We know that you are after them" Ami said irately as Sakura was immediately greeted with punches, kicks and pinches all over her body.

"Itai! You all have no right to do that!" Sakura exclaimed in pain.

"This is what you get for seducing boss Li and boss Hiiragizawa!" Maki shouted back, she was far too keyed up to stop now.

Sakura, being the card mistress, was quite good in martial arts and tried to block their attacks and retaliate but it was 1 versus 3 – she was outnumbered. Sakura thought of calling FIGHT out, but decided against it as it was not worth it for those bitches to know her biggest secret, in addition, being kind at heart, she knew that the FIGHT would easily defeat them, and send them sprawling. So, she tried to bear all the pain, hoping that they would be satisfied.

Several minutes later, she was lying on the ground in a fetus position, her mind in no state to think. The pain was too much for her to bear. Her hair and attire were in a mess while the 'B3' still didn't seem to stop…

&---&---&

"Hey did you hear? Boss Li and Boss Hiiragizawa's secretary spent the night together in the company. All by themselves!" Came a hushed whisper.

"Of course! How can I not have heard? Everyone's talking about it! I never knew Kinomoto was such a slut. She looked so innocent. I would never have thought that she was such a good actress. Wonder how she seduced him, the cold-blooded Boss Li that doesn't seem to give any attention to any woman in the world!" A female voice replied, with a tinge of jealousy.

"Haha... That is so true! I remembered when those pretty but empty-headed girls had tried to seduce him but he didn't give a damn about them! He had even fired them immediately! But I heard that they were locked in by the security guard by accident and he was fired by Boss Li early this morning." A different voice added.

"Do you really believe it? Will there be such a coincidence and good 'accidents' on earth? Why hasn't it happened to anyone else before? Moreover, even if it is, what else could they have done, all alone at night...Just them alone, a guy and a girl…." Another voice broke in laughingly, placing extra emphasis on the word 'alone'.

Whispers of this sort were rampant in the office. News of how Syaoran and Sakura had spent the night together in the company, alone, was known in every single department. As rumours often go, they change. And from the innocent 'unintentionally trapped in here', it changed to the 'having a relationship and doing you-know-what'. It was on the tip of everyone's tongues.

&---&---&

While walking to his office, whispers of this sort were everywhere. Every single pair of eyes had turned to face him, while more whispers could be heard. Some talked about it loudly, blatantly.

The pair of amber eyes widened as he cursed softly. _That_ girl! What had possessed her to tell others?! Nobody else could have known, only them! He stood in front of the people gossiping about them who immediately stopped when they saw the Boss glaring at them.

"Where is that Kinomoto?!?" He asked in a cold and menacing tone.

Not a single soul dared to move nor talk. No one dared to answer, but as his cold gaze swept over them yet again, seemingly implying that he would eat them up if they didn't reply, one brave soul decided to reply.

After getting his answer, Syaoran simply walked off without saying a word of thanks. Hushed whispers immediately filled the whole room again. Why had their boss behaved so strangely? Why was their boss was looking for Sakura? Was the rumour true? A glare from Syaoran before he left, silenced them temporarily, but had done nothing to stop the rumour, if anything, it had made it worse...

&---&---&

"Where is she?" A voice full of cold anger could be heard from a short distance.

'B3' stopped at once upon recognizing the voice and looked up. Syaoran who looked to be thoroughly pissed was exiting the lift.

"It's Boss Li! Let's go!" 'B3'sensed trouble and quickly left Sakura alone, just in time before Syaoran saw them.

Sakura tried to stand up, and to present herself in the best way possible, tidying her clothes and hair.

"You idiot! Why the hell did you tell everyone about that? Is it something for you to boast about?" Syaoran accused, not noticing how disorderly Sakura looked, nor sensing that something was wrong. He was too livid.

"About what?" Sakura asked surprised and irritated, she had just been beaten by 'B3' for no reason and now had to face some weird accusation by Syaoran, about something that she didn't even know about!

"You told everyone in the damn office about last night!" Syaoran tried to control his temper but couldn't, as he grabbed Sakura's arm roughly.

"Why would I want to tell people? Do you think I have nothing better to do? It is not like it is something to boast about. I'm hoping to forget about yesterday in fact. So stop accusing for what I didn't do!" Sakura yelled back while she flinched at the pain Syaoran was causing her as she quickly snatched back her arm. - I've got it, those B3 must have heard about last night… But how did they find out? -

Syaoran had become alert after she had snatched back her arm and looked at her carefully. Her hair was in a mess and there were bruises on her arm. Something had happened to her - She didn't have these bruises the previous night… -

"What happened?" Syaoran asked in a cold voice, masking his concern as best as he could. He seemed to have forgotten all about the argument that they were having at the moment.

"Nothing happened. I just happened to trip and fall okay?" Sakura lied while shifting her gaze to everything else except Syaoran. She was really bad at lying.

She comforted herself, - It's not like as though he is kind enough to care about me -

"I want to know the truth." Syaoran demanded as he stared at her fragile and delicate frame. -She is really bad at lying. It seems like she was beaten up!-

"Does it matter? It is none of your business. You are not the one that suffered and got beaten up. I don't care about your problems so you leave mine alone. Why do you all like to accuse me of things that I have never done?" Sakura burst out, the injustice getting the better of her.

"Well, if you didn't tell others, nothing would have happened. You deserve it." Syaoran argued back bitterly.

"How many times do you want me to tell you? I didn't breathe a word to anybody else! It is up to you to decide whether you believe me or not. I'm beginning to wonder if it was you who told others in order to watch me suffer" Sakura said, trying to defend herself, anger and sadness evident on her face.

"I'm not so free to do such childish things." Syaoran replied, but deep in his heart, he knew something was wrong; Sakura wasn't that kind of person. Now, he was positively sure that Sakura did not breathe a word to anybody else, but it was just his pride that stood in his way of apologizing to her. But then again, who else would have known?

"And you think I am?!" Sakura retorted.

- Ah! - Syaoran suddenly thought of something and walked away, forgetting all about the argument while Sakura shouted curses at his back.

&---&---&

Sakura was on the ground floor running an errand. When...

"Ohayo everyone! Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Eriol said in a cheerful voice as he entered the building.

"Ohayo!"

Sakura noticed that Eriol had knocked into the door, pillars, people, even the receptionist's desk and practically everything else in his way as he walked toward the lift. He was late, very, very late.

No matter how dense Sakura was, she was not blind. Something was not right. She had heard how Eriol was _never_ late, and he was never clumsy in all her years of knowing him.

&---&---&

Sakura was now in Eriol's office, trying her very best to explain an important document to him. She had tidied up her hair and attire, as well as put on another set of make-up. Eriol was obviously only there in person, not in mind, and even the ever patient Sakura was getting frustrated.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! Pay attention! PLEASE! For god's sake!" Sakura yelled in his ears for the 40th time.

"Huh? Oh yea..." Eriol replied half-heartedly, while his mind was still elsewhere.

"Are you okay? You seem sick. Do you want to go home and rest?" Sakura asked, concerned. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but sick meant taking leave, and taking leave meant time for Eriol to become himself again, and a much higher chance of her keeping her sanity till she was much older.

"No... I'm fine" Eriol replied, his head was perched on his hands as he stared at the wall dreamily.

- If I didn't know Eriol well enough, I'd say that he's behaving just like a lovesick schoolboy. - Sakura mentally thought but laughed it off.

Eriol didn't seem like the kind that would have a girlfriend, not that he was not eligible; it was more a matter of his indifference towards girls. So many girls had flirted with him that he had become sick of them. She was one of the _very_ few female friends that he had.

Sakura's phone suddenly rang distracting her thoughts for the moment.

"Moshi Moshi, I'm Kinomoto" Sakura picked up phone as she mouthed a sorry to Eriol, who didn't seem to mind and just nodded his head, indicating that it was all right.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! I'm Tomoyo." The caller, now identified as Tomoyo said in a cheerful voice

"Oh it's you Tomoyo-chan. What is the matter?" Sakura asked surprised. It was rare for Tomoyo to call her by her phone.

"Well, I would like you to come an hour earlier for your modeling this week as we have to take your measurements and so on for the fashion show that is coming up soon. Is that alright with you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Okay, I will try to ask my boss to let me off earlier if that is the case," Sakura replied as she took a look at Eriol, finding him to be in daze still. - Is he really alright? -

"Your boss? As in Erio-- I mean Hiiragizawa-san?" Tomoyo asked as she stammered, as though nervous.

"Yup, I thought you knew? Why do you sound so tense all of a sudden?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Am I? You are just oversensitive Sakura-chan. Anyway thank you very much! Sorry for the trouble. It can't be helped, unless you want to stay back until midnight." Tomoyo stated.

"It's alright, I'm sure Eriol-kun will allow it. He is not that heartless" Sakura said.

"Yup, he is anything but that. Anyway I have to go now, there are too many things to be taken care of for the fashion show. Ja!"

"Okay, ja!" Sakura said as she hung up her phone. - Why does she seem so sure that Eriol is nice? Hmm, weird but it can't mean anything right? -

"I'm sorry about that, Eriol-kun. Tomoyo-chan was on the phone. And may I be let off an hour earlier this coming Saturday for the fashion show? Tomoyo-chan said there are a lot of things to work on..." Sakura stopped as she realized Eriol wasn't listening to her at all!

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! How many times do I have to call you?!"

"Huh? You called me?" Eriol asked blurrily.

"Argh, never mind. As I was saying, Tomoyo-chan just called me regar..."

"What? TOMOYO-CHAN?!? Eriol cut off Sakura's words as he stood up almost immediately, looking dazed, while blushing as he remembered what had happened the night before.

"Eriol-kun! What is happening to you? Why are you so red? Are you having a fever? Do you want to go home and rest?" Sakura asked worriedly as she reached her hand out to touch Eriol's forehead to check his temperature.

"I'm fine…" Eriol replied as he sat down again.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever, then why are you..." - !! - Sakura suddenly had a thought. "You just called Tomoyo-chan by her first name didn't you? Plus, you reacted so loudly when I said Tomoyo-chan's name... Don't tell me, you are blushing?" - Now that I think about it, just now on the phone...Tomoyo-chan's behavior was also very suspicious. -

"Wha... What... I'm not blushing! No, I'm not! Why would I be?" Eriol denied profusely, but he blushed even more. Unbelievably, Sakura had gotten it correct, for once.

"Oh yes, you are. Something is going on between you two isn't there?" Sakura asked with a mischievous look on her face. This was one of the very few times Sakura was not as dense as she normally was, an event that only happened once in a blue moon.

"Ah oh fine! You got me this time. We are going out..." Eriol confessed, knowing that there was no way to hide it anymore. It was not like he really wanted to hide it anyway.

"I knew it! So how'd you two come together? And since when?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Eriol's face suddenly lit up as he talked about the dinner last night. He blushed again.

"Well, it's nothing really... Anyway Sakura-chan, I don't know if I should ask you or not, but... What really happened last night? I mean, you know…between you and Syaoran..." Eriol asked suddenly as he suddenly recalled something while thinking about what happened during the dinner last night.

"The security guard just er... locked us in unintentionally while I came back to take some documents. And it just happened that erm... Li-san was in the office also. But _nothing_ happened. He just stayed in his office while I stayed outside until morning and we left separately." Sakura, caught unaware, quickly made up something as she went along.

"Hmm, if that was the truth, then I must say that the rumours are really getting out of hand. When I entered the company, after greeting you, I went up the lift and saw the security guard telling other people about you being locked up with Syaoran, and you know, with stuff added that you two were…Erm, never mind. It doesn't really matter now." Eriol cut off halfway, deciding not to continue.

"We two were what?" Sakura asked densely. - I see, so it is the security guard that told the others. No wonder the rest of the people in the company including B3 know about it although both of us didn't breathe a word.-

"Erm, never mind! Treat it as though I didn't say anything." Eriol replied, blushing a little.

An uncomfortable silence ensued.

"Hey, I have to start working now. Can't keep slacking right? Since I'm a 'big boss', I have to show a good example!" Eriol finally getting back his senses. He stretched, indicating that he was ready to start work soon.

"Glad to see that you are finally going to start work" Sakura stated with a smile as she continued to explain the document to him.

&---&---&

"Okay, that's all I have to say. Please look through again and sign in by noon." Sakura said in an official manner. Eriol nodded as Sakura continued.

"Also, like I was saying just now, may I be let off an hour earlier this coming Saturday for the preparation of the coming Tomoyo-chan's fashion show, as requested from your beloved Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked, stressing on Tomoyo's name, knowing full well that Eriol would not say 'no' by now, after hearing Tomoyo's name.

True enough, after hearing Tomoyo's name with a beloved added in front, and that it was her request, Eriol had no heart to say 'no'.

"Sure, you may go off early. If you want, you can get the whole day's leave…" Eriol replied dreamingly, thinking of his Tomoyo.

"Yay! You are so kind! I'm sure your Tomoyo-chan will be delighted about this too. I will go back to do my work now, Ja!" Sakura said laughingly as she quickly made her way out of his office, just in case he changed his mind suddenly.

"Oh wait! I can't believe I almost forgot to give you this important document. Read through this and sort it out by the end of the day." Eriol suddenly said, snapping out of his daze and said in a serious tone, stopping Sakura in her tracks.

"And also – " Eriol suddenly stopped as he noticed a purplish bruise on Sakura's arm. Having a very bad feeling about it, he quickly stood up and lifted her arm gently. When Sakura cringed, he knew something had happened.

"It's nothing really, I just happened to trip and fall." Sakura immediately replied upon seeing Eriol's face darken.

"The truth Sakura, the truth." Eriol replied exasperatedly. -It is just like Sakura to hide the truth so people wouldn't worry about her, but by doing that, she is just doing the exact opposite!-

"It's nothing really..." Sakura replied firmly, not planning to say the truth.

"Okay, I shall believe you this time." Eriol said, as he walked away. But he did not believe Sakura at all. - It must be something to do with the rumours. And no doubt, it must be the work of B3. One day, I will find a way to fire them! They are going way too far! -

Sakura didn't dare to meet Eriol's gaze and after saying a hurried goodbye, she quickly left his office.

&---&---&

Feeling physically, emotionally and mentally drained, Sakura decided to go to the toilet to wash her face and freshen up before starting her day of work.

As she raised her head and stared at the mirror while the water dripped down her face, the familiar shade of brown hair alerted her to a possible danger and true enough, she was soon showering in ice-cold water.

"B3" Sakura bit out venomously, though sweet by nature, 'B3' had tested her patience to the very limit, and past that even. More verbal abuse was thrown at her but she blocked them all out. It took all of her self-control to prevent her from using her magic and sending them to the moon, literally. She was in no mood to put up with them.

Finally satisfied after seeing Sakura shivering with cold, they left. Sakura told herself to forget it as she walked back to her desk. Water was dripping off her clothes as she shivered. The air-conditioner in the office seemed much colder than usual.

&---&---&

Now, Sakura was sick of everything. The meeting with Andy, Syaoran's accusation, the rumors and being bullied by 'B3'. - Can't all of them just leave me in peace?-

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?" Eriol's voice suddenly interrupted Sakura's thoughts from behind.

"I'm fine." Sakura replied trying to keep her voice casual but was unsuccessful as noted by how she squeaked out 'fine'.

"Your clothes are wet." It was not a question, but a statement.

"I slipped, accidentally knocked against a bucket of water in the toilet and the water fell on me. I've been so careless and clumsy lately..." Sakura quickly explained as jokingly as she could while trying to laugh at herself.

"Uh-huh. You should be more careful." Eriol said out loud but thought to himself, - Just stop lying! -

"Why don't you go home and change? You will catch a cold if you don't change out. I give you permission to take the rest of the day off. It's been a harsh day today for you. Go home and have a nice rest. I'll deliver the document myself." Eriol said as he mentally forced himself to think of more ways to fire the B3 without getting the company into trouble, enough was enough.

"Hai..." Sakura agreed, having no energy to argue anymore, besides, she was in need of some peace and quiet, after all that had happened. She was really grateful to Eriol for allowing her to take leave.

&---&---&

Even as she exited the building, the day's events came to her mind. And immediately, Syaoran's accusation surfaced. The hurtful words that he had said, although she had not shown it, for some weird reason or another, seemed to reach her heart directly. It seemed to break her heart, that accusation of his. It was strange, considering that she didn't like him or anything; they could only be counted as acquaintances, if not enemies.

And with his accusation in mind, she realized that he wasn't talking rubbish nor exaggerating. Anyone, and everyone _were_ talking about it. The earlier incomprehensible whispers when she had arrived at work now seemed to be screams, directed directly in her ear. All of them seemed to be about her and her so-called 'affair' with Syaoran. Her head started to swim. She was having a splitting headache now. She couldn't think straight and decided to rush home so that she could get some rest.

&---&---&

Her mind felt blank when she reached home. Naoko was not in, nobody to accompany her, nobody to listen to her problems. Why was it that Naoko wasn't here when she needed her most? After changing out of her wet clothes, Sakura just lay down on her bed to rest her head, and was soon in dreamland. It had been a very tiring day for her…

End of Chapter 7 

Jo: Not a cliffy... I think. Innocent grin Well... Not really actually...

Ling will not be commenting as she has fallen asleep. Wah... Soo hardworking until she fell asleep! Oh well... Haha... Anyway, have a nice day and remember to review!


	8. Chapter 8

What is love?

Summary: Still in depression from her breakup with her boyfriend, Sakura meets Syaoran in unusual circumstances. Will love blossom between the 2 individuals who don't believe in love? SS, TE

Legend:

- words - refers to thoughts

Disclaimer: FANfiction. Period.

**In the last chapter...**

Her mind felt blank when she reached home. Naoko was not in, nobody to accompany her, nobody to listen to her problems. Why was it that Naoko wasn't here when she needed her most? After changing out of her wet clothes, Sakura just lay down on her bed to rest her head, and was soon in dreamland. It had been a very tiring day for her...

**Chapter 8 **

"Oh my god! Isn't that Tomoyo Daidouji, the famous fashion designer?"

"I'm positively sure it is her! I'm a big fan of hers!! What is she doing here anyway?"

"I think she came to look for Kinomoto, Boss Hiiragizawa's new secretary. I personally heard her say that at the reception counter!"

"If I'm not wrong, this is not her first time here to look for Kinomoto."

"Yea, I saw her together with Kinomoto the last time with my own eyes!"

&---&---&

"Oh my, is that Tomoyo Daidouji?! I can't believe I'm seeing her again! Oh yeah, wasn't she with that Kinomoto last time? We must have forgotten to ask that bitch about their relationship because of Syaoran!" Serika suddenly remembered while feeling excited as she watched Tomoyo walking towards the direction of Eriol's office.

"Hey! Ami? Maki? You guys there? Are you all dead or something?" Serika turned around crossly when she received no reply to her comment.

"Oh my gosh! No way! This can't be!" Maki suddenly cried out aloud as she was reading a fashion magazine.

"I don't believe this! She can't be this lucky!" Ami continued in disbelief, also reading the same fashion magazine.

"What is it?" Serika asked curiously, baffled by their weird behavior.

Both Ami and Maki just pointed to a page of that magazine they were reading.

"Famous fashion designer, Tomoyo Daidouji is set to return this season by introducing this year's collection in her annual fashion show. In addition to the usual glamour and style that accompanies her masterpieces, there is also a shocker! Daidouji has stated that a Kinomoto Sakura who has only just entered the modeling scene, and is a total newbie, will be joining the likes of experienced models Rika Sasaki and--- " Serika read out the report slowly as her jaw was left wide open. She couldn't believe it.

"There's more!" Maki said tensely as she proceeded to read the red column at the right side of the page which had Sakura's name as a header and a photo which covered half of it.

"In one of the most unexpected turn of events, well-known model Ikita Mizuki has been ousts by first time model Sakura Kinomoto for an honored position of modeling for Daidouji's line of clothing. It has always been a trend that only the most experienced models are allowed to take part in Daidouji's fashion show; there would be an audition to pick out the best models. Yet, this time, the company has broken the trend. When interviewed, Daidouji explained that Kinomoto had 'a unique quality about her that no one else has' and later added in an excited voice that 'she is just so kawaii!'

There was a rare moment of silence as each processed the article, and what it meant. They stared uncomprehendingly at the article and at the photo of Sakura.

"Come on, let's go find that Kinomoto and set things straight. I don't believe this article!" Maki bit out as if Sakura's name was poison.

&---&---&

"Ano... Tomoyo-chan, you don't need to come down personally to tell me about the change of time of the rehearsal for the fashion show. You could have just informed me on the phone!" Sakura said to Tomoyo, giving her a puzzled look.

"It is alright! It's not like I came here just to inform yo-- Oh wait! I mean erm... It's okay, I'm er... taking a break for a while and thought I'd visit you. Plus it is part of my job to have a good relationship with my workers as well as with my friends!" Tomoyo replied quick-wittedly as she realized just on time that she had almost given herself away.

"Oh really? Or is it because you want to see your lover Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked cheekily. For once again, Sakura wasn't that dense about this.

"Eh? How did you know about it?! Don't tell me Eriol-kun told you about it!" Tomoyo asked, feeling surprised and shocked.

"Wow, already on the first name basis? How about asking your lover about it?" Sakura replied, winking to her. "Anyway are you sure you are not here just to see your lover?"

Of course not! I just have to see Eriol-kun about something very important." Tomoyo replied nervously, blushing many shades of red by then.

"Ahah! You _are_ here to see Eriol-kun!" Sakura smiled gleefully.

"Oh well, I just want to discuss with him about your schedule for modeling. Nothing else..." Tomoyo maintained, trying hard to contain her blush.

"Yah right... Like I will believe you..." Sakura teased as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, it is true! Think what you want... I'm really meeting Eriol-kun about it and nothing more." Tomoyo finally said, even redder than before.

"Alright, I believe you. Wait a moment while I inform him about your arrival. Or do you want to give him a surprise?" Sakura suggested cheekily.

"I think I will go for the second one!" Tomoyo chose quickly and made for the door to Eriol's office before Sakura could say anything.

&---&---&

B3 glared at the scene before them. Sakura and Tomoyo were laughing very happily and seemed to be great friends. Tomoyo then moved towards Eriol's office door and went in.

"Now's our chance! Let's hurry before anyone sees us!" Maki exclaimed to her friends as they quickly made for Sakura's desk.

"Hey bitch, how do you know her?" Ami immediately directed the question at Sakura.

"Huh? Oh...You meant Tomoyo-chan? She is my boss and friend and I am currently modeling for her." Sakura replied quickly, hoping that 'B3' would get out of her sight after getting their answers.

"What?! This can't be true! This is so unfair! Why did she choose someone like you that look so much like a child? And you are already that close to be on first name basis?!" Maki spat out vehemently.

"Yeah! She isn't fit to be a model for the fashion show of the year! There is no way she is better than Ikita Mizuki, an experience and well-trained model. Well, look at her! She doesn't look the slightest bit like a model. Unlike us!" Serika added.

"You are soo right, Serika. We can easily be a better model than you with our figures and looks. I just don't understand why Tomoyo Daidouji will choose you of all people!" Ami agreed.

"Hey! I may be a newbie to modeling but don't insult Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted back, defending her friend.

"Hurry, let's go! Someone's coming out of the office!" Ami suddenly shouted after hearing the door knob moving, cutting off Sakura's words and B3 instantaneously left.

-Strange, how did B3 come to know that I'm going to be in Tomoyo-chan's fashion show? I only mentioned that I'm her model... - Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when the door abruptly opened. Tomoyo stepped out looking happier and more contented than before while Eriol stood behind her with his hair slightly ruffled just like both of their clothing. He was sending her out.

Tomoyo smiled sweetly at Eriol, bidding him one last goodbye before leaving his office. She sighed dramatically before facing Sakura.

"I don't want to know what happened in there." Sakura started mischievously.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo started to blush furiously.

"What?" Sakura merely smiled innocently.

"Hmph! Anyway, I need to go now. I've something on now and it's very urgent. See you on Saturday! Ja." Tomoyo said all of it in breath and waited for Sakura to say her bye before rushing off quickly.

"Oh yeah! And don't be surprised if people start coming up to you for your autograph or ask about you. I mentioned that you'd be in the fashion show in an interview. There is also your picture. I'll let you find out slowly on your own which magazine has it!" Tomoyo suddenly turned around and grinned while winking at Sakura before she ran away.

"Hoe..." Sakura was stunned.

-Ah! That must be how B3 found out that I was going to model for Tomoyo-chan's fashion show!-

Eriol came out of his office once again, but unusually neat, not that he was ever untidy, he just looked so stiff and serious this time. "Sakura-chan, I've to go for an important meeting now. It's only for the board of directors so you don't need to attend. I'll see you in a while. Ja!"

&---&---&

"Syao-kun, I've something very important to tell you." Meiling rushed breathlessly after her cousin who was heading for the lift to the meeting room.

"What is it? Can't it wait?" Syaoran snapped back while continuing to walk towards the lift, his thoughts had been plagued by Sakura all night that he hadn't slept a wink.

"Look, I understand you're not a morning person but this is very important! I saw Andy outside our company..." Meiling replied agitatedly, following Syaoran.

"What? What on earth was he doing here for no reason? Or could he just be passing by?" Syaoran asked curiously and anxiously while he turned around immediately on hearing his cousin's name.

"I'm not very sure. However I'm sure that he was not merely passing by. I saw him talking to Kinomoto-san, Eriol's new secretary. It seems that something happened between them. Kinomoto-san is not very friendly to him, when lightly put across... It seems like he cheated on her with another woman and he wants to get back with her now." Meiling gushed out.

-What?! That bastard! What did he do to my Sakura! Well, not my Sakura, but she is my worker. I have the right to feel concern for her.-

"Did she agree? She didn't right? Well, not that it really matters of course. But Andy isn't the kind of person that will do anything unless there is something for him to gain." Syaoran asked interestedly but quickly changed it to indifference.-Why do I care so much? It's is not like she is anything to me...-

"Nah. She scolded him and even bit his hand! Hmm, that is true... Maybe we should warn her about him. Anyway, do you think his coming near to the company has something to do with Elder Toshi?" Meiling replied without much thought.

"It's up to you if you want to tell her, it doesn't concern me. Moreover, we do not have evidence that that is the situation. We are just guessing blindly. Anyway, Elder Toshi is a director in the company and favours Andy like nobody's business since he was his only son. But what could Andy want here anyway? He rejected working here a few years ago. Besides, since he helped to set up this business, he wouldn't let his good-for-nothing son ruin it, would he?" Syaoran pondered slowly.

-Whew! I'm so glad she did not agree! Wait, it is none of my business what happens to her, I only want to know about that useless perverted cousin of mine- Syaoran reasoned with himself.

"I know that, but you never know. We have an urgent meeting soon, could it be connected? Aunt Yelan said that she had something important to announce." Meiling asked as something suddenly turned in her head.

"I don't know. It was Mother and some of the directors who arranged it. Maybe we should wait until then to find out." Syaoran replied after some consideration.

"Alright then... Anyway, look behind you, good luck!" Meiling said while grinning evilly.

Syaoran gave Meiling a weird look as he looked out of the corner of his eye and saw them. The most annoying people to walk the Earth – B3. They giggled and started to flip their hair in what they believed was a seductive manner when they saw that their 'beloved' was just in front of them. Syaoran sighed as he put on his usual cold demeanor and raised an eyebrow when Meiling winked at him.

B3 were approaching them. Meiling suddenly commented while looking straight at B3, "You know something Syao-kun? The company has been very busy lately but some people just don't seem to be busy. I feel so sorry for those some people who only know how to use their brains for gossip and make-up, not much good it does for them anyway. Not making any contributions at all, yet those some people surprisingly managing to stay in the company." Meiling added as an afterthought, "or maybe not that surprisingly."

Syaoran didn't react to Meiling's comment except for the slight quirk of his eyebrow.

"What the?! Are yo..." Ami wanted to speak up but was stopped by Serika. Obviously, B3 were very angry about the comment but couldn't do anything since Meiling was one of the important people in the company and they didn't want to look bad in front of Syaoran.

"Oh my dear Syao-kun, I think I left an important document in my office that is needed for the meeting. I have to go back and get it. So ja!" Meiling said while smirking as she walked in the direction of the B3. As she walked past them, she had knocked Maki down 'unintentionally'.

"Oops! It was an accident! I'm soo sorry about this but I have to get ready for a VERY IMPORTANT meeting with some VERY IMPORTANT people that _some_ normal workers cannot attend. So since I'm very busy, I don't have the time to help you up. Ja, got to rush!" Meiling said with a hint of sarcasm as she smirked and walked away. She was trying to stress that she was an important person in the company and that they couldn't do anything to her.

-Well done man, Meiling!- Syaoran thought, in awe of her actions. Nodding at her to show that he was amused at her actions, he then turned his back at B3 and headed straight to the lift, as though not seeing them at all. He ignored the 'pitiful' look that Maki was giving him, hoping that he would help her up and he entered the lift. He made it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with them as he did not acknowledge their presence at all.

"Sigh, I wish he'd stop doing that to us. It really hurts my heart." Ami, who was the first to speak up, sighed.

"If he did, he wouldn't be Li Syaoran anymore." Serika replied coolly. She was used to Syaoran's and Meiling's behavior towards them.

"But he treated that Kinomoto slut differently!" Maki cut in hotly as she picked herself up. She was angry at Meiling for knocking her down.

"Yeah, it's not fair to all of us here! We are so much better than her, regardless of look or figure!" Ami pouted slightly.

"The Bitch so doesn't deserve it! Eriol, Syaoran and even Tomoyo Daidouji the famous designer! It's so unfair! Why is she so lucky?! All of them don't give us a damn at all, but they do to that slut!" Serika complained loudly.

"Hey, let's don't get upset over her, it is not worth it. Instead of going against her, why don't we take advantage of her connections?" Maki suggested simply.

"It's a good idea, but how? Trying to be her friend and getting close to her? But I don't think she'll trust us after everything..." Serika contemplated the idea while frowning.

"Do you have no faith in our acting abilities? You disappoint me." Maki responded with the annoying I'm-so-disappointed-in-you tone.

"Of course not!" Serika immediately shouted. "Our acting skills are so good, we can even be actresses!"

"If that is the case, what are we waiting for? Let's get started!" 'B3' shouted together as they walked to their desks and in low voices came up with a plan.

&---&---&

"Syaoran, maybe we should hold our own meeting and discuss this matter further." Meiling said to Syaoran as the people filed out from the meeting room.

"Hai. Let's get Eriol to join us as well." Syaoran said looking tired after the meeting.

"Sure!" Eriol suddenly cut in, making Syaoran and Meiling stare at him as though he had been eavesdropping.

"What's wrong? Come on, let's discuss it now before lunch." Eriol suggested, deciding to become more serious.

&---&---&

"Alright, let's get started. First of all, who is this Andy Li fellow?" Eriol asked almost immediately.

"He... is sadly, our distant cousin." Syaoran started.

"Who happens to be a useless good for nothing bastard" Meiling added bitterly.

"I'm presuming you guys don't like him much. But why was there so much to discuss about his entry into the company earlier on in the meeting?" Eriol asked.

"Well, you know the one that person who first suggested it to us just now? He is a very important director and is our distant uncle. He is also Andy's father. At first after Andy graduated, his father wanted him to join our company. However he rejected it as he doesn't like the serious job here. He then set up a company with his friend which employs only the 'old and ugly' men and the 'pretty and young' girls for obvious reasons. He is really a good-for-nothing and a big pervert. Now that Andy suddenly wants to join the company and to get involved in all the serious work here, it is really suspicious as he has never seemed interested to join the company at all." Meiling answered.

"So you think he has a motive?" Eriol asked after a short pause.

"Yes. I'm very sure of it" Syaoran replied straight away, recalling what Meiling told him before the meeting.-It is probably that-

"Oh yea, by the way Eriol-kun, about your secretary, Kinomoto-san. I saw her and Andy outside the company a few days ago. I think they just broke up and Andy seemed to want to get back together." Meiling remembered all of a sudden.

"Oh really? I can't believe it is him! Shit, don't worry, I'll warn her about this." Eriol replied feeling aggressive and shocked that it was that Andy that Sakura had been dating. He did not know his surname until now. -That asshole! He hurt Sakura-chan badly enough and now he wants them to get back together again?-

"You know him?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Yah, sort of. I didn't think that it was the same person. Anyway, long story. I will explain it to both of you another time." Eriol explained briefly, thinking that Sakura might not want other people to know about it.

"Alright. By the way, do you think that the reason he suddenly wants to join the company is because of Sak... I mean Kinomoto-san?" Syaoran cut in abruptly.-Shit, why did I almost call her by her first name? We are not even that close!-

"Hmm, there is a huge possibility for that to be the case. Why didn't I think of it before?" Meiling responded to her cousin's question.

Eriol agreed and they continued to try to think of possible reasons why Andy was willing to do so much to get back Sakura,

&---Flashback---&

"I'm sure that all of you are wondering what this important meeting is about and why it is so urgent. It is concerning the entrance of someone into the company." Yelan spoke first, being the leader of the company.

"Why is it so important that all of us have to gather and discuss this? We never had to discuss any entrances into the company before and we are all very busy." Another voice spoke up, slightly cross that he had to waste his time on this.

"It is not a normal person, nor a normal position we are talking about. I wish for my son, Andy Li to join the company." Elder Toshi who was in his 50s replied shortly.

"Yes, and we are here to get some input and opinions from all of you here on whether it is appropriate to let Elder Toshi 's son, Andy Li join the company and to undertake this high position." Yelan added.

-What the heck? Andy wants to join the company? What's going on?- Syaoran thought to himself, making sure that his emotions weren't shown on his face.

There was not much of a reaction from the board of directors. Most of them didn't really seem to object to it, only Syaoran and Meiling but they had no proper proof to object. However, the reason why most of the board of directors didn't really object was because of Andy's father; they didn't want to argue. All this was in addition to his keenness to get his son into the company.

Although no final conclusion had been reached and the idea was going to be discussed further, Andy was almost assured a rather important position in the company.

&--- End of Flashback ---&

&---&---&

Sakura stared at the jacket that she had placed neatly in a bag with mixed feelings.

-Should I return it to him? He was so rude to me when I said about returning his jacket! But... He was really nice to me that night and... It is his jacket after all... Ah, alright, I'll go and return it to him. I can only hope that he doesn't bite my head off!-

Sakura finally made up her mind and after taking a deep breath, got up from her seat and went to look for Syaoran.

&---&---&

"It's him!" Sakura said to herself softly as she saw Syaoran walking out of the toilet. Her heart started to beat very fast and she started to blush a little as she remembered the night that they had spent together.

-I'm just nervous, there's nothing to worry about- She tried to convince herself.

Dreading the moment she would have to talk to Syaoran, Sakura took small and sluggish steps towards him.

Concentrating too hard on walking slowly, Sakura didn't notice the 'Wet Floor' sign on the floor. Needless to say, Sakura slipped.

"Hoeee!" Sakura screamed loudly in a not very lady-like fashion.

Syaoran quickly turned around just in time to see Sakura fall hard on her butt.

"Ouch!" Sakura cried out loud, with an expression that looked slightly comical.

Syaoran's expression was unreadable for a moment as he looked at her before he burst into laughter. Sakura naturally pouted on hearing him and Syaoran immediately stopped himself, or at least he tried.

"Hey, you should be more careful Kinomoto. How many times exactly have you fallen in your few days here?" Syaoran said sarcastically, but with a big smile.

"Hoe..." Sakura mumbled as she pulled herself up. -I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of him again!-

"Actually, not that many times! I originally wanted to return your jacket to you but since you don't seem to appreciate it, I think I'll forget it. I can keep it for my own use! By the way, you look better when you laugh." Sakura exclaimed angrily at first but continued to her own shock.

Sakura quickly covered her mouth with her hands. She started to blush at her own comment. What had she just said?

"It does not really matter to me what you think of me anyway. But where is my jacket? You had better return to me." Syaoran replied as calmly as he could but not really meaning what he said. He too was surprised by Sakura's second statement and was slightly blushing because of it.-Hmm, what has happened to me? This is my first time I can't control my emotions in front of a person!-

Sakura handed the jacket to Syaoran gruffly. "I just don't get why all the girls are crazy over you! They must have no taste at all, to like such a cold-hearted creature like you!" Sakura said with her arms folded, trying to hide the embarrassment she felt from her earlier statement.

&---&---&

The park looked just like how it usually did, the trees were in full bloom and the lake was a calm blue. Yet, the perfect picture of tranquility was suddenly spoilt by a sudden tremor. A crowd of people started running frantically, some looking around while panicking and stumbling in their footsteps. All of them were looking for a shelter...

&---&---&

"You know what Kinomoto-san? I think I agree with you for once. Those --" Syaoran suddenly paused as he felt something. The ground was moving!

"AHHH" Sakura screamed as she almost fell to the floor. With Syaoran's quick reflexes, he quickly grabbed onto Sakura, falling down with her. He had taken most of the fall for Sakura by cushioning her.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked Sakura almost immediately, fearing that she had been hurt.

"I'm fine. Speak for yourself, you took most of the fall while trying to save me! Are you hurt? I am so sorry about it!" Sakura asked worriedly, feeling both sorry and grateful to the guy who had just saved her.

-Why does he so mean but yet so nice at times?- Sakura felt butterflies in her stomach as she was confused about her feelings towards him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I'm much stronger than you think. You don't have to--" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt something, causing him to look up almost immediately.

Sakura had been looking down slightly but just like Syaoran, her head shot up suddenly.

-An aura! It is quite a strong one too!- Both of them thought at the same time and both of them quickly stood up.

"Well, as I was saying, you don't have to worry. Anyway, I suddenly remembered that I have something important to attend to. I had better go now. You should go and find a shelter to hide in case." Syaoran continued with his sentence. He was worried about leaving Sakura alone there, but it couldn't be helped.

"Ah, don't worry. I will be fine." Sakura replied, glad that he had to leave too.

"I have to go now. Talk to you later." Syaoran said hurriedly as he rushed off by the stairs at an amazing speed.

Sakura stood there, momentarily stunned by Syaoran's speed. But she soon snapped out of it and she too ran down the stairs, ignoring the shaking of the building that she was in.

&---&---&

"There is something very wrong with this area. I can feel it." Syaoran said under his breath as he stood on the top of a building. Apparently, he was the only one there as the rest of the people had fled for shelter.

"Where is the energy that caused this earthquake coming from? If only it wasn't so spread out, then I would be able to spot it more easily." Sakura stood at the other side of another building as she glanced around her.

Syaoran was dressed in his green battle outfit with his sword summoned. Sakura had no need for a battle outfit or sword; she was fortunately wearing a pair of comfortable pants and her wand was summoned out. They were all fully equipped. Without any warning, there was a sudden burst of energy and both sorcerer and sorceress sprinted towards it with Sakura using her magic to help.

"Li?!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked as she saw Syaoran turn the corner at the same time as her.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran had a similar reaction.

**End of Chapter 8**

Jo: Chapter 8 is done... Woot! Hope you enjoyed it and remember to Read and Review!

Ling: Sorry for the delay in updating our story. Holidays are officially here and we are finally free from those homework! Anyway there might be a small treat in our next chap so look out for it!


End file.
